A New Life
by Anneliza
Summary: A sequel to 'A New Beginning'. Francis and Arthur are now officially a couple and are starting a family.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur, Alfred, and Peter became permanent residents of Francis's house.

They were welcomed with open arms and bright smiles.

Francis's house was redesigned to accommodate them.

It was a large house but most of the bedrooms had been converted for other use.

Two rooms were turned back into bedrooms for Alfred and Peter but after everything they had been through, they preferred to share a room.

They quickly found another use for the second room though.

* * *

><p>Francis and Arthur were sitting together on the couch watching the credits of a movie.<p>

Alfred, Matthew, and Peter were sleeping on the floor under a pile of blankets.

Francis had his arms around the other man and Arthur was laying against him.

The Frenchman's eyes were closed.

"Francis?"

"Oui?"

"I need to tell you something."

"D'accord."

He opened his eyes and looked down at him.

Arthur seemed uncomfortable as he fidgeted with his hands.

"Just tell me, mon cher."

Arthur blushed.

"This is hard for me to say."

"Do ze best you can."

Arthur nodded.

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "I don't know how, but I'm pregnant."

Francis stared at him.

"R-Really?"

Arthur looked away and nodded sheepishly.

"Zat's wonderful!"

Francis hugged him tightly and Arthur was surprised.

"Ow! Francis! I can't breathe!"

He loosened his grip.

"Sorry cher."

Francis was smiling so brightly that Arthur couldn't help but join him.

"Je t'aime, mon lapin."

Arthur crossed his arms.

"I am not a rabbit!" Francis raised an eyebrow and Arthur sighed. "But I love you too."

"Merci!" Francis cried and kissed Arthur.

"Get off, frog!"

Francis laughed and Arthur pretended to push him away before collapsing back into his arms.

They sat in silence until the clock chimed.

"Quelle heure est t-il?"

Arthur looked at his watch.

"Midnight."

"We should put les enfants to bed."

Arthur nodded and stood up.

Francis yawned before following.

The Englishman picked up Alfred and the Frenchman took Matthew and Peter.

They carried them to their beds and tucked them in.

Arthur yawned and closed his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep yet," Francis whispered. "You could get hurt."

Arthur didn't respond so Francis scooped him into his arms.

He laid him in bed before climbing in next to him.

"Bonne nuit, mon trésor."

* * *

><p>Arthur was pacing around the kitchen while he waited.<p>

Francis walked in with Alfred, Matthew, and Peter following him.

"I got zem," he said quietly.

Arthur turned to face them.

"Sit down."

The boys climbed into the chairs at the kitchen table and waited.

Arthur sighed.

"We have something very important to tell you."

"Okay Daddy."

Francis noticed that Arthur was nervous and put his arm around him.

"Somezing very special," he added. "You're going to have un frère or une soeur."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"How?"

"Your Daddy is going to have a baby."

"Cool!"

The boys smiled brightly and jumped off their chairs to hug Arthur.

"Is it votre bébé, Papa?" Matthew asked.

Francis nodded.

"Felicitation Papa."

"Merci mon petit."

He picked up his son and hugged him tightly.

"When will the baby be here?" Alfred asked in excitement.

"Nine months," Arthur answered with a smile.

He was so happy that his boys understood and didn't think he was a freak.

Of course they probably didn't know that men couldn't have babies.

"Nine months?" Alfred whined. "That's like a year! Why does it have to take so long?"

Francis ruffled his hair.

"Ze bébé needs a lot of time so he or she can be strong and healthy."

"Not stronger than me though!" Alfred yelled as he crossed his arms.

"Of course not cher."

"Do you remember when Mommy was expecting Peter?"

"No. I was only two!"

Arthur laughed.

"Okay. Why don't you all go play outside?"

"Yeah!"

They ran out the door.

Arthur sighed in relief.

"That was easier than I thought it would be."

Francis put his arms around him.

"I told you it would."

Arthur leaned back against him.

"I know but I was still scared."

Arthur looked at Arthur's stomach.

"Don't be. Ze scariest part is coming up and I'll be right beside you."

Arthur put his hand on his hand on his lower torso where a small bump was and closed his eyes.

"I never thought I'd be having a baby," he whispered, turning to look at Francis. "But I'm glad it's yours."

Francis smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Me too. Merci, mon amour."

"I know it's strange, but I already love this baby so much."

"It's not strange. It's a part of you and I love it. I love both of you."

* * *

><p>AN: AH MAH GOSH! SEQUEL~!<p>

Yeah so the declaration for a sequel was so overwhelming I couldn't help but write one.

Someone (who shall not be named) said there wasn't enough FrUk in the first one so there's hopefully going to be more in this! This one focuses more on Arthur and Francis and their family.

Cuteness shall happen! So prepare!

See ya soon!


	2. Chapter 2

The months passed quickly and Arthur found a good doctor who had experience in male pregnancy.

Arthur attended his appointments diligently and was never late.

He called the doctor with any question, no matter how small, and read all the books with Francis.

Francis did his part by driving Arthur everywhere he wanted to go and waiting on him hand and foot.

He was also in charge of child proofing the house and decorating the baby's room.

"When do you find out ze gender?" he asked Arthur as he tried to decide what color to paint the walls.

Arthur was sitting in the new rocking chair, reading.

"Tomorrow."

"Bien!" he cried and put the paint samples down. "Zen zis can wait!"

He sat on the rocker's footrest.

Arthur's stomach had grown several inches and now stretched his shirts.

"We shall have to get you some new clothes," Francis commented. "If you keep wearing zose, we'll see your stomach soon."

"You buy me some then."

"Why don't we go togezer after your meeting tomorrow?"

"No. I am not letting people see me while I'm like this."

"Oh come on cher. You won't see anyone you know."

"You can't say that."

"What about ze doctor? Or ze nurses? Zey see you. And so do ze ozer people waiting."

"They're in the same position or getting paid."

Francis could tell that Arthur wasn't going to change his mind and sighed.

"Fine. But you have to wear what I buy you."

"Deal."

"Bien."

Francis helped Arthur out of the car and shut the door behind him.

He led him into the building and made him sit down in a chair while he signed in.

When he finished, he rejoined Arthur and waited.

He could tell the man was anxious and took his hand.

"Don't worry cher," he whispered.

"I'm not worried. I just want to know if it's a girl or a boy."

"What would you prefer?"

"A girl. I'd still love it if it's a boy, but I always wanted a girl."

"Moi aussi."

Arthur leaned against Francis and the older man kissed his forehead lovingly.

"Arthur Kirkland?"

They both turned to see a nurse.

"Zat's you cher."

"I know frog!" He stood up and started to walk over to the nurse. He noticed that Francis wasn't following and turned. "Aren't you coming?"

Francis's eyes widened.

"Y-You want me to?"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yes you git."

Francis smiled and jumped to his feet.

"Of course I'm coming."

They followed the nurse to a room.

* * *

><p>As the pair was walking out, they bumped into two people.<p>

"Sorry," Arthur muttered.

He raised his head and jumped.

"A-Antonio?"

Francis turned and smiled at his friend.

"Bonjour mon ami!"

The Spaniard smiled back.

"Hola mi amigo."

"W-What are you doing here?" Arthur demanded as he dove behind Francis.

Antonio grinned at him and pulled Lovino forward.

"Mi pequeño tomate is going to have a baby."

Francis smiled wider.

"Felicitation!"

Lovino blushed and glared at him.

"I still don't like you, bastard."

Antonio frowned at him.

"Don't say that Lovi! Francis is mi buenos amigo!"

Lovino crossed his arms and huffed.

"What are you doing here?" Antonio asked as he gave up on the smaller man.

"Mon Angleterre is in ze same position," he said as he stepped out of the way to reveal Arthur's large stomach.

"Felicitationes!"

"Merci."

"How many months is he at?"

"Five."

"Do you know the gender?"

"Un garcon."

"Bien."

"What is Lovino at?"

"Three."

"Maybe zey'll have ze babies around ze same time."

"Maybe."

"We're going to be late!" Lovino yelled. "This is your fault asshole!"

Antonio sighed.

"We have to go. See you later amigo!"

Lovino dragged him into the building complaining about how his chatting always made them late.

Arthur and Francis watched them go.

"I can't believe those two are having a child," Arthur muttered. "The baby's first word is probably going to be a swear."

Francis laughed.

"Don't forget zat ze bébé will be your niece or nephew."

Arthur stared at him.

"W-What?"

"Didn't you know zat?" Arthur shook his head. "Since Antonio is mon bon ami, I'm uncle to any of his kids just as he is uncle to Mathieu. Now zat you're with me, and after everzing zat's happened, Antonio is an uncle to Alfred and Peter. You're going to be an uncle!"

Arthur continued to stare at him so Francis laughed and pat his head.

"Come on cher. Let's go home."

Arthur nodded and followed Francis to the car.

* * *

><p>AN: AH MAH GOSH! IT BE CHAPTER TWO! :D<p>

So Lovino is pregnant too! What do you think the baby should be? Boy or girl? And names?

Go ahead and suggest stuff but I already know what it's gonna be and what the name is. XD

Anyway! See ya soon! :D


	3. Chapter 3

"HELL NO!"

The yell reverberated through the house making the walls shake violently.

Francis heard it from where he was in the kitchen and sighed.

Three little heads peered around the door cautiously.

He noticed them and smiled.

"Come on in, mes enfants," he said gently.

They crept into the room and ran up to him, trembling.

Francis pulled them into his arms.

"Don't be afraid."

They held onto him tightly.

"T-That was Daddy, wasn't it?"

Francis nodded.

"He seems to have found ze clothes I bought him."

At that moment the door flew open to reveal an irate Arthur.

The little boys shrieked in terror and hid their faces in Francis's shirt.

"FRANCIS!"

Said man smiled, although slightly nervously.

"Oui, mon cher?"

"This is not funny!"

"Quoi?"

Arthur's glare intensified.

"I am NOT wearing those fucking things!"

"Do not cuss in front in front of ze children," he said as he motioned to the three quivering figures before pouting. "And you said zat if I didn't take you shopping I could buy whatever I wanted."

"I didn't think you'd buy that!"

"What is so wrong with it?"

"It's pink, you git!"

Francis burst out laughing.

"Zat is not what you zink it is, mon cher."

"Then what is it?"

"It is a couverture."

Arthur stared at him.

"A what?"

"A couverture. A blanket. It's for ze bébé."

"Then why was it in my bag?"

Francis shrugged.

"I forgot to take it out."

Arthur blushed slightly.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"D'accord."

Francis put the boys down and walked over to Arthur.

He hugged him gently and Arthur put his head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I got so mad. I'm just stressed. There's so much to do before the baby comes."

"I know cher. It's okay."

Something suddenly struck Arthur.

"Why did you buy a pink blanket when it's a boy?"

"I bought it before we knew."

"Oh."

"If Antonio and Lovino have a girl, I'll give it to zem."

"Okay."

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He felt a tug on his pants leg and looked down to see Peter.

"Daddy?"

Arthur sighed and let go of Francis to kneel down on the boy's level.

"Yes?"

The little boy held out his arms and Arthur picked him up.

"What is it Peter?"

"Alfred says you're gonna love the baby more than us," he whispered.

Arthur shot a glare at Alfred before looking back at his other son.

"He's wrong. I will always love you just as much as the baby and your brothers." Matthew smiled at that. "Francis will too. Nothing is going to change but we will be busier after the baby is born because it needs more attention, okay?"

Peter nodded.

"Good."

Arthur smiled at him and set him on the ground.

* * *

><p>"Francis?"<p>

The Frenchman heard the summons and sighed.

He turned the sink off and dried his hands before going to Arthur.

The man was standing in the baby's room.

"Why do we have TWO cribs? We're only having ONE baby!"

Francis looked at what he was pointing at.

"Zat's a bassinet, cher. It's what you put ze bébé in before ze crib."

Arthur's face calmed.

"Oh."

Francis nodded.

"Oui. Can I finish making déjeuner now?"

"Y-Yes."

"Merci."

He headed back to the kitchen and resumed cooking.

Arthur stayed in the room and looked around.

The room was very colorful in a calm way.

The walls were a soft green and blue and painted to look like a meadow.

All sorts of animals, real and imagined by Arthur, had been added to play and hide in the grass.

He smiled at the walls that had taken most of his pregnancy to create.

Francis had decorated the beautiful room, but the walls that brought it all together were his.

He smiled again and sat down in the rocking chair.

The size of his stomach at eight months was a killer on his feet.

He pulled his knitting needles onto his lap and continued working.

The wool was nearly gone but it didn't matter because he was almost done.

He had been making a bunny until he gave it wings.

The creature had been added to the collection of animals on the wall and give him a model to follow.

He gave the animal two little eyes, a nose, and a mouth and sighed happily.

It was finished.

He stood up to show Francis when a fierce pain gripped him.

He grabbed his stomach and tripped.

"FRANCIS!" he screamed.

He hit the floor and passed out.

Francis sighed again and walked to the room.

"What is it now?" he started to say before noticing Arthur on the ground.

"ANGLETERRE!"

* * *

><p>AN: AH MAH GOSH! What happened?<p>

But...*yawn* (too tired to write anything good here)


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur was lying in bed with a small bundle on his lap.

Francis was standing next to him, beaming.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Arthur whispered.

"C'est d'accord. I'm just glad you are unhurt."

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows.

"I am not unhurt, you git."

Francis laughed.

"Zat's not what I meant cher. I am happy zat you and he are fine."

Arthur smiled weakly.

"Me too."

Francis took the bundle from Arthur.

"Get some rest cher. You've been zhrough a lot."

Arthur nodded and was soon asleep.

Francis smiled at his sleeping lover before looking down at the bundle.

A small hand was sticking out of the blanket and Francis tucked it in gently.

The baby was also asleep and Francis rocked him in his arms.

The door opened and three little boys slipped in.

They crept up to him and pulled on Francis's leg.

"Can we see?" Peter asked shyly.

Francis nodded and knelt down.

They peered at the baby cautiously and were nervous to get too close.

"He's not going to break," Francis whispered.

The boys took a hesitant step closer.

"Can we touch him?"

"Oui."

Francis handed the bundle to Alfred.

"He's light!" Francis laughed. "And he's so small!"

"Don't drop him."

Alfred held him tightly.

"I'm a hero!" he declared. "And heroes don't drop babies!"

"Très bien."

Peter nudged his brother and Alfred handed him the little bundle.

"Whoa…"

Matthew peered over Peter's shoulder.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Matthew jumped.

"C-Can I?"

Peter looked at Francis who nodded.

Matthew took him gently.

He smiled at the baby.

The baby happened to wake up at that moment.

He looked at Matthew and smiled back.

Francis put a hand on Matthew's shoulder.

"He likes you."

Matthew smiled brighter and handed the baby back to Francis.

"Merci, mon petit. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, Papa."

"He needs a name," a tired voice said.

They all turned to see Arthur watching them.

Francis gave Arthur the baby and picked up the little boys.

He set them on the bed around Arthur and sat down in a chair beside him.

"Do you have any ideas?" he asked.

Arthur shook his head.

"What about mes petits?"

They didn't say anything.

"Well it better not be 'Broccoli'!" Alfred said. "Broccoli is evil and I don't want an evil brother!"

Arthur laughed and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Don't worry. We won't name him 'broccoli'."

"What about Steven?"

"Steven?" Arthur thought about it. "Yes…Steven." Arthur smiled. "Steven Joseph."

* * *

><p>Francis parked in the driveway and looked behind him.<p>

He had a strange feeling that someone had been following them but he didn't see anyone.

Shrugging, he saw that his boys had fallen asleep.

He smiled at the cute picture and scooped them into his arms.

Arthur was also sleeping so Francis left him in the car with Steven while he carried the boys inside.

He laid them in bed and tucked them in before walking back out.

Steven was taken out of his car seat and strapped carefully into a carrier.

Francis then picked up Arthur and locked the car.

He put Arthur in their bed and stepped into Steven's room.

It was important not to wake the baby so Francis set him in the bassinet gently.

He pulled the blanket up to his chin and smiled at him.

"Bonne nuit," he whispered and left the room.

He slipped into his room and crawled into his bed next to Arthur.

"Je t'aime, mon amour."

* * *

><p>"He's so beautiful, mi amigo," Antonio said as he studied Steven in his arms.<p>

Lovino huffed and crossed his arms.

"Our baby will be better, right?" he demanded.

"Si si," Antonio said as he waived a hand dismissively.

Lovino wasn't convinced and hit Antonio.

"Ow!" he yelled. "What was that for, Lovi?"

"You didn't agree, bastard!"

"Please don't cuss in front of the baby."

Lovino glared at him but didn't say anything.

Francis laughed and took Steven out of Antonio's arms.

"Merci, mon ami," he said to Antonio. He crossed to where Lovino was pouting on the couch. "Want to hold him?"

Lovino gasped and uncrossed his arms.

"Y-You would let me?" he asked in amazement.

Francis nodded.

"Oui. Shouldn't his ozer oncle be able to hold him?"

"I-I'm his uncle?"

"You love Antonio, don't you?" Lovino blushed and nodded shyly. "Exactly."

Francis handed Steven to Lovino and sat down next to him.

Lovino held the baby gently and was careful not to drop him.

"Zis will give you practice for when you have your bébé."

Antonio nodded and sat on Lovino's other side.

"Si." He put a hand on Lovino's stomach. "And it won't be much longer."

Lovino smacked his hand away.

"I'm only at six months, bastard! If the baby came now, it would be dangerous for its health!"

Antonio massaged his hand and smiled at Lovino.

"I know that Lovi. But you're only three months away. And the baby could be early. Inglaterra's was."

Lovino sighed and closed his eyes.

"I hope it isn't."

"Why not?" Antonio whined. "Don't you want to see the baby?"

Lovino frowned but didn't open his eyes.

"Of course I do, bastard. I'm just not ready."

Antonio smiled and hugged Lovino tightly.

"You're so cute Lovi!"

Lovino's eyes flew open and he blushed as he tried to get the man off of him.

He eventually gave up and let Antonio hug him.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah so some SUSPENSE!<p>

Arthur collapsed because the pain of labor was too much for him. XD How many of you were worried

Okay but Lovino is going to have his baby soon and you'll find out if it's a boy or a girl and what the name is.

See you then! :D


	5. Chapter 5

"Veee~! He's so cute!" Feliciano yelled as he picked up the baby.

He ran over to Ludwig and held the baby in his face.

"Look! Isn't he cute?"

Ludwig waved a hand.

"Ja ja."

Feliciano frowned.

"Ludy! Why aren't you excited?"

"Why should I be?"

Feliciano stared at him.

"Don't you want to have a nephew?"

"What?"

"WHAT?"

Feliciano and Ludwig turned to see Lovino in the doorway.

"That potato bastard is NOT Tore's uncle!"

Feliciano put Tore in his crib and walked over to his brother.

"Lovi?" he whined. "Why can't Ludy be Tore's uncle?"

"Because I said so! I still hate him!"

Feliciano looked sad.

"Why can't you just forgive him? I love him!"

Lovino glared at him.

"Don't say that in my house!"

"It's my house Lovi," Antonio said as he entered the room. "You just live here because I love you."

Lovino spun around.

"That's not true, bastard! You bought me when I was little and made me clean this place! When all of Italy was free, I had to stay here!"

Antonio hugged him.

"You could have left, Lovi. Do you know why you didn't?" Lovino crossed his arms. "You stayed because you lov-"

The smaller man hit him.

"Ow!"

Lovino slipped out of Antonio's grasp and walked over to his son.

"Buongiorno Tore," he whispered as he picked him up.

Lovino held him protectively and glared at Ludwig as if daring him to try and hold his son again.

Ludwig sighed.

"So what does 'Tore' mean?" he asked Antonio.

To his surprise, Feliciano answered.

"It's Salvatore. They just call him 'Tore' for short. Salvatore means savior in Italian."

Antonio stared at his made blushing lover.

"You never told me that. Is what Feli said true?" Lovino nodded but didn't look at him. "Why did you name him that?"

"Oh! I know!" Feliciano sang out. "Lovi told me!"

Lovino shot a look at his brother.

"Don't you dare tell them, traitor!"

"Why not Lovi?"

"B-Because!"

Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"Why won't you tell us?"

Lovino blushed darker and kept quiet.

"Because he doesn't want you to know that-!"

Lovino flew across the room and clapped a hand over his brother's mouth.

"Shut up!" he hissed.

Ludwig glared and pulled Feliciano free of Lovino's grip.

"You hurt mein Italy and I kill you," he threatened.

Lovino backed away and hid with Tore in the corner.

Ludwig turned back to his lover.

"What were you saying?"

Feliciano was looking at his brother sadly.

"Can't you just get along? For me?"

Ludwig sighed and kissed Feliciano's cheek.

"Fine." He turned to the sulking nation. "I'm sorry Lovino."

Lovino ignored him.

"So why did Lovino name him 'Salvatore'?"

Feliciano smiled.

"He named him that because he was trying to tell Antonio how much he cared about him! He was trying to say 'you are my savior and this baby represents that'!"

Antonio walked up to Lovino and knelt next to him.

"Is that true Lovi?" he whispered seriously.

Lovino nodded.

"Aww! You're so cute!" Antonio yelled as he hugged Lovino tightly. "I love you too."

Lovino tried to push him off.

"Stop it bastard!"

"No! Not until you admit you love me!"

"Never!"

Ludwig sighed again and turned to Feliciano.

He yelled in surprise as the man threw himself into his arms.

"What the-? I-Italy, what are you doing?"

"I love you too Germany!"

"I know that Italy. You tell me all the time."

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig with sad eyes.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Don't you love me too, Ludy?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Ja. Ich liebe dich."

"Yay!"

Ludwig tried to push Feliciano out the door.

"We should go now," he said as he noticed Antonio pushing Lovino to the ground and pulling his shirt off. "We're overstaying our welcome."

"I don't want to leave," Feliciano whined; completely oblivious to what was happening.

Ludwig picked him up when he saw Antonio going after Lovino's pants.

"We are going. Now."

He carried Feliciano out of the house.

When he heard moans, he sped up.

He barely made it to the car when the moans became much louder.

"Do you want a baby, Ludy?" Feliciano asked sleepily.

"Nien."

"Why not?"

Ludwig laid him in the car and buckled his seat belt for him.

"Because I have enough trouble taking care of you. A baby would just make things worse."

Feliciano looked sad and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Ludwig shrugged and slid into his seat.

He started driving and didn't notice the small tears slip out of Feliciano's eyes as he thought of the news he had just received.

If Ludwig didn't want to help, he would just find someone else who was willing.

* * *

><p>Ludwig arrived at their home and parked.<p>

He looked to the seat next to him and noticed that Feliciano had fallen asleep.

Faint tear tracks were visible on his face and he tried to figure out what had made the man cry THIS time.

His eyes widened when he realized his mistake.

"Feliciano…" he whispered. "I'm sorry. I really am. Don't believe what I said. I didn't mean it. If you're going to have a baby, my baby," he added in shock. "Then I will support you the whole time." He hugged the man. "Ich liebe dich. I love you mein Italy. And I will love any baby you have. Whether it's mine or not."


	6. Chapter 6

A loud crying filled the house and woke up the residents.

"Francis…" Arthur muttered sleepily. "Your turn."

"He was just crying twenty minutes ago. What's wrong zis time?" the Frenchman whispered back.

"Go and find out."

"Oui mon cher," he said as he swung his legs out of bed and stood up. "I shall be back soon."

Arthur grumbled something and rolled over.

Francis smiled wearily at him and headed for the crying.

Steven was lying on his back, screaming to the world.

Francis picked him up and rocked him.

"Ssh mon petit. You are fine."

Steven kept crying so Francis closed his eyes and started singing a soft lullaby.

À la claire fontaine,  
>M'en allant promener<br>J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle  
>Que je m'y suis baigné<p>

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime  
>Jamais je ne t'oublierai<p>

Sous les feuilles d'un chêne,  
>Je me suis fait sécher<br>Sur la plus haute branche,  
>Un rossignol chantait<p>

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime  
>Jamais je ne t'oublierai<p>

Chante rossignol, chante,  
>Toi qui as le cœur gai<br>Tu as le cœur à rire,  
>Moi je l'ai à pleurer<p>

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime  
>Jamais je ne t'oublierai<p>

J'ai perdu mon amie,  
>Sans l'avoir mérité<br>Pour un bouquet de roses,  
>Que je lui refusai<p>

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime  
>Jamais je ne t'oublierai<p>

Je voudrais que la rose,  
>Fût encore au rosier<br>Et que ma douce amie  
>Fût encore à m'aimer<p>

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime  
>Jamais je ne t'oublierai<p>

Steven slowly stopped crying and fell back asleep.

Francis smiled and put him back in his bassinet.

He yawned and went back to his room.

"Why doesn't he stay asleep like he's supposed to?" Arthur asked as the door closed.

"He hasn't reached zat stage yet," Francis replied as he slipped in next to Arthur.

Arthur moved towards Francis and let the man pull him into his arms.

"I wish he would hurry up and get there. Neither Alfred nor Peter made this much fuss."

"Mathieu barely made any noise so people usually forgot zat he was in ze house."

"Lucky. Steven is going to be a pain. I know it."

Francis shrugged.

"I shall still love him."

"I will too you git! I love all my children! He's just going to be more of a headache than the others."

"Maybe he just wants attention."

"Maybe…"

* * *

><p>Alfred, Matthew, and Peter were sitting on the floor playing with their little brother and cousin.<p>

Arthur, Francis, Antonio, and Lovino were watching them and talking.

"Zey're getting along well, non?" Francis asked.

The other adults nodded.

"It's good. I was worried they would fight."

"Alfred wouldn't let zem. He's a 'hero' remember?"

They all laughed except for Lovino.

Something hit the door loudly.

Everyone turned to look.

Francis stood up and walked to the door.

He pulled it open cautiously.

His eyes widened and he fell backwards.

Everyone could clearly see what had shocked him.

Arthur and Antonio leapt off the couch and scooped the children up.

They hurried them down to the basement, to a small room that could only be opened by certain people.

The boys were put inside and gave them some toys before shutting the door.

Arthur raced back upstairs to where Francis had fallen.

He had passed out and Arthur knelt next to him.

Antonio continued past him to the door.

A short knife was sticking out of it, holding a piece of paper against it.

He pulled the note off roughly and read through it.

"Lovino. Go downstairs."

The man glared and crossed his arms.

"No!"

Antonio flew around.

"Go downstairs!" he yelled. "Now!"

Lovino stared at him for a moment before turning and going downstairs.

"W-What is it?" Arthur asked slightly nervously.

For an answer, Antonio handed him the piece of paper.

Arthur took it.

A short message was written in flowing penmanship.

"I know who you all are. I know your secret. When you aren't watching I will attack. All the weak ones will go first. Don't think you can stop us. You can do nothing. If you try, something you won't expect will happen."

There was no signature but underneath the note was a list of names.

Alfred

Matthew

Peter

Steven

'Tore'

Lovino

Arthur

Arthur normally wouldn't have been scared, but now he had to protect his children.

It hadn't been proven whether or not they could die and that worried him.

He understood why Antonio had sent Lovino away.

Antonio didn't want Lovino to know he was being targeted as well as their son.

"M-Mon cher?"

Arthur looked down to see Francis had woken up.

"What Francis?"

"D-Did you see ze note?" Arthur nodded. "Zey want to hurt nos enfants!"

"I-I know Francis, but they won't. We won't let them."

Tears sparkled in Francis's eyes.

"Zey want you too, cher."

Arthur looked away.

"I know that too. I can't die though. They can't hurt me."

Francis shook his head.

"Zat's not true. Zey can still hurt you. Why is zis happening? What have we done?"

"I don't know," Arthur said slowly. "We've always been a target because of what we are, but it's never been an issue because we can't be hurt easily."

"Oui, but nos fils…"

He didn't finish but Arthur knew what he meant.

"Don't worry Francis," he started with a weak smile. "They won't get any of us."

"You don't know zat," Francis said hopelessly.

"I believe it," Arthur said sternly. "We're more than capable of protecting them. Think of all we've been through."

Francis didn't say anything.

Arthur turned to Antonio.

"You're lucky. You only have to watch Lovino and Tore. We have to watch four little children."

"Don't forget that they want you too, mi amigo."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Like they could get me. I used to be the most powerful nation in the world. They don't stand a chance."

Antonio frowned.

"Don't be too cocky. You fell remember?"

Arthur looked away.

"Don't remind me."

"You are not going anywhere alone," Francis said suddenly.

Arthur rounded on him.

"Excuse me? You're not in control of me!"

"Don't fight me on zis! I am not risking losing you!"

Arthur glared at him.

"Do you want me to hide in the basement with the children?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oui," Francis said simply.

"Screw you!" he yelled as he stomped off.

Francis sighed and turned to Antonio.

"I'm just trying to protect him."

"I know mi amigo."


	7. Chapter 7

He was being watched but he didn't notice.

A small boy was with him.

He slapped the boy's hand away from a toy.

The little boy frowned and started to cry.

He sighed and yelled something.

Another man appeared instantly and took the small boy.

The first man rubbed his forehead.

He said something to the man with the child who frowned and tried to stop him.

The man furrowed his eyebrows and said something else.

The second man sighed and nodded.

The first man rolled his eyes and walked away.

He smiled.

His target was alone and distracted.

He stood up and headed towards the man.

The man was grumbling under his breath.

He didn't notice where he was going and bumped into him.

"Oh sorry," he said as he raised his head.

"It's okay," he replied. "You were obviously thinking about something very important."

The man snorted.

"Yeah right. I was complaining about my son's attitude and my lover's overprotectiveness."

He looked sympathetic.

"I hate that. Mine does that all the time."

The man's eyes widened.

"R-Really?"

He nodded.

"It's a pain, isn't it?"

"Yes!"

He laughed.

"You're interesting. Want to join me for a drink?"

Perfect. Play to his weakness.

The man shook his head.

"I can't. I was just going to the bathroom."

The man tried to go around him.

No! He couldn't slip away!

"Oh come on. He won't notice if you just get one."

"Yes he will. I had to convince him to let me go to the loo alone."

"Sounds controlling."

"No. He just worries about me."

"I wouldn't be able to stand that. I would try and slip away as often as possible to get back at him."

"I can't do that. I love him too much."

He sighed.

"Oh well. I guess you don't like to live in the edge."

He started to walk away but the man grabbed his arm.

"Scotch or rum?"

He smiled.

* * *

><p>The man was chatting away next to him and he was pretending to listen.<p>

As they passed an alley, he pushed the man roughly into it.

"Ow!" the man said as he fell to the ground. "What was that for?"

"Shut up!" the man said coldly.

The man stared at him.

"W-What?"

He pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"I said shut up."

The man glared at him.

"That thing won't hurt me."

"I know that Mr. Kirkland."

Arthur's eyes widened.

"H-How do you know my name?"

He laughed.

"You're quite dense. Don't you realize who I am?"

Arthur tried to back away.

"You left that note!"

"Correct."

He grabbed Arthur's foot and twisted it until it snapped.

Arthur didn't yell.

He wouldn't let the bastard know how much that hurt.

"Are you going to come or am I going to have to make you?"

Arthur glared at him.

"Like I would go anywhere with you," he spat.

He lowered his eyes and twisted Arthur's leg farther.

"You never had a choice."

He dragged Arthur down the alley to where a car was waiting and threw him in the back before climbing into the front.

"Go."

The car sped away.

Arthur managed to get the window open and stuck his head out.

"FRANCIS!"

He reached into the back and forced Arthur back into the car and shut the window.

* * *

><p>Francis heard the yell and ran out of the store with Steven held tightly in his arms.<p>

He looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Arthur?"

He started looking for his lover.

* * *

><p>Francis arrived home and put his head in his hands.<p>

He knew he shouldn't have let Arthur go to the bathroom alone. Something hadn't felt right.

He had searched for hours but hadn't found any sign of him.

Steven made a noise and Francis picked him up.

"Ssh mon petit. Papa is here."

Steven started crying and Francis rocked him in his arms.

He didn't stop so Francis got out of the car.

Food would make Steven stop crying.

He stepped onto the porch and reached for the doorknob before freezing.

Another knife held a different note.

The only thing it said was 'Arthur' with a line through it.

Francis almost dropped Steven in shock.

He tightened his grip and felt his heart burn with anger.

No one messed with his family.

No one.

And no one threatened his Angleterre.

He tore the note off his door and slammed it open.

Steven was carried into the safe room and laid in his crib.

Francis closed the door and pulled out his phone.

He looked down at the paper and noticed something written on the back.

Alfred

Matthew

Peter

He dropped the phone and ran for his car.

If he didn't get to his sons soon, he might not see them again.


	8. Chapter 8

Antonio was pacing around the room angrily.

He had come home to find his house in a similar state to what it had been two years ago and found a note on his door.

Lovino's name was written on it as well as Salvatore's.

Both names had lines through them.

"Mon ami," Francis started sympathetically. "It will be fine."

"You can say that but you didn't lose your hijo or your amante!" Antonio shot at him.

"Oui. Angleterre is gone."

Antonio froze.

"W-What?"

Francis nodded and held up the note he had found.

Arthur's name was written on it with a line through it.

"W-When did this happen?"

"Hier."

Antonio's face grew cold.

"They cannot do this to us! What have we done to them?"

Francis shrugged.

"Zey might hate us just because we exist."

"That's not a good enough reason! They must want something!"

"Quoi?"

"I don't know!"

Antonio punched a wall.

"Don't do zat! You will hurt yourself!"

The Spaniard ignored him.

Someone pounded on the door and they jumped up.

Both men took a defensive position and waited.

The children were in the safe room in the basement so they were fine.

"Spanien! Frankreich! Open zhe door!"

Francis turned to Antonio.

"Is zat Germany?"

Antonio shrugged and went to look.

The familiar figure of Germany was standing on the porch.

He opened the door to let him in.

"What are you doing here?"

Germany held up a note.

"Mein Italy is missing!"

Antonio ripped the paper out of Germany's hand.

Feliciano was written on it and a question mark.

Both were crossed out.

"What does ze question mark mean?"

"Italy vas going to have a baby. Ve haven't given it a name yet."

"Oh! Feliciationnes!" Antonio cried.

He somehow managed to switch to his normal carefree self.

"Zhank you."

"Do you have any idea who might be doing zis?" Francis asked.

Germany shook his head.

"I have none. It was strange," Japan said and everyone jumped because none of them had seen him enter. "Italy-san was there one moment and gone the next."

"Sounds a lot like you Japan," Antonio said with a scowl.

He was angry again.

Japan shook his head.

"I did not do it. It is not in my way. I would have sent a note first."

Antonio held up the first note they had received.

"You mean like this?"

Japan took the note and read it.

"No. This note is quite rude. Mine would be polite. It would be asking first."

Germany nodded.

"It's true. I've received many notes from Japan." He paused. "And he writes backwards," he added.

* * *

><p>While Francis was desperately trying to figure out what had happened to him, Arthur was being dragged into a large building.<p>

He was spitting bitter words and insults at the men pulling him inside until one hit him harshly.

The small group stopped in front of a raised platform.

Arthur refused to look and the same man forced him to.

His jaw dropped.

"Ch-China?"

The man nodded.

"Ni hao."

"I-Is this a joke?"

Yao shook his head.

"W-What? Why not!"

"Because I finally realized something. You've all had empires that stretched across the globe, but mine was limited to a very small corner."

Arthur glared.

"I thought we were friends Yao! This doesn't sound like you at all! This sounds more like-!"

"Me?"

A tall man with light hair stepped up to China.

"Russia!"

Russia smiled at him.

"You called?"

Arthur struggled to get away from the men holding him in place.

"What is going on?" he demanded. "You have no right to do this!"

Russia waved his pipe dangerously.

"Staying still would be in your best interest, da?"

Arthur just glared at him.

Russia sighed.

"You should listen to me, da. But you didn't so…"

Instead of finishing his sentence, he struck out with the heavy piece of metal in his hand.

It ripped through Arthur's face like a knife through butter.

Arthur cried out as he felt his jaw snap and his nose break.

He could feel blood pouring out of several gashes.

It rained down his face and spilled onto his shirt and the stone floor.

Russia grabbed Arthur's smashed chin forcefully to inspect his work.

Arthur bit his cheek to stop any more sounds of pain from escaping.

Russia looked at his face closely and sighed.

"It's a shame. You used to have such a pretty face. Oh well."

Arthur glared as harshly as he could at the big man.

Russia noticed and narrowed his eyes.

He slapped Arthur's destroyed face roughly.

This time he couldn't keep the small whimper of pain from escaping.

Russia smiled at the sound.

"Maybe you won't try and resist now, da?"

Arthur didn't answer.

He couldn't.

Russia took his silence as ascent and smiled wider.

"Khorosho."

He stepped back to China's side and stood next to him.

"Take him away," China ordered.

The men gladly dragged Arthur out of the room.

* * *

><p>AN: I've actually had this typed up for a little while, but I wasn't sure if I liked it not so I waited.<p>

So? Bad China! Bad!

And poor Arthur! His face is destroyed! *cries*

Anyway! I'll see ya soon!

Oh and if what I'm writing makes no sense, don't blame me. I can't catually see right now...XD


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur was been thrown into a small cell.

He landed painfully on his broken leg and hissed quietly.

Grabbing his leg, he looked around.

He had been in another room for a few weeks and China had decided to move him to the small dungeon.

The cell he was in now looked much like a jail cell.

It had bars on it and was joined to several others like it.

He crawled over to the small bed attached to the wall and climbed on top of it to rest.

"Britain?"

Arthur looked around.

"Who said that?"

The person in the next cell hopped off a small stool and walked over to him.

Arthur stared at the person.

"I-Italy? What are you doing here?" He spotted Italy's swollen stomach. "And what did they do to you?"

"What?" Italy looked down at his stomach. "This?" He put a hand on it. "They didn't do this to me."

"Who did then?"

Italy smiled.

"Ludy!"

Arthur stared at him.

"A-Are you pregnant?"

Italy nodded happily.

"Si! And because I am, Russia and China haven't hurt me!"

"Lucky git," Arthur muttered. "I wish I was pregnant so they wouldn't hurt me."

Unfortunately, Italy heard him.

"What? Why? What did they do to you?"

Arthur regretted saying anything.

"Nothing Italy. Don't worry."

"Don't lie to me! I want to know!"

Arthur sighed.

"Fine."

He stepped under a shard of light coming through a crack in the wall.

Italy gasped.

"You like you're in so much pain! How can you even talk right now?"

Arthur shrugged.

"I'm fighting it. I've healed a little in the few weeks since I was hurt."

Italy stared at him.

"You're so strong Britain. I don't think I'd ever be able to do that. It looks too painful."

Arthur sighed.

"Well you talking about it isn't helping."

Italy covered his mouth.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. So do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

Italy looked down at his stomach.

"No. Not yet. Ludy wants a boy and I want a girl but I'll be happy either way."

Arthur nodded.

"That's good. Have you started thinking about names?"

Italy shook his head.

"No. Ludy said that 'Pasta' wasn't a good name so I stopped thinking. He has a lot of ideas though. Like Klaus and Jan and Tobias. I like those names but Ludy refuses to think of any girl names!"

"That tends to happen. He doesn't want to think of the possibility that the baby might be a girl. He thinks if he only comes up with boy names, you'll have a boy."

Italy was quiet.

"I don't mind as long as Ludy is there when it comes."

"How many months are you at?"

"Six."

Arthur paled.

"That only gives us three and a half months at most. We need to get out of here before that."

The door to the dungeon area opened and they could hear yelling.

"Let me go, bastardo! I'll make you pay for this!"

A familiar figure was pushed into the room and thrown into a cell on the other side of Arthur.

The man instantly leapt to his feet and ran back to the door.

"Let me out of here, asino! And give me back my bambino!"

The men who had dragged him inside ignored him and left.

Sinking to his knees, the man in the cell started crying.

"N-No! My bambino!" he sobbed. "I want my Tore back! Tonio is never going to forgive me! Never mind that bastardo di pomodoro, I will never be able to forgive myself!"

He cried desperately.

"Fratello?" Feliciano called. "Is that you?"

Lovino jumped to his feet.

"Feliciano?"

"Si!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know! I don't even know where we are or how we got here! My white flag didn't help me either!"

Lovino tried to get out of his cell.

"It doesn't work," Arthur said quietly.

"Who's that?" Lovino demanded.

"Britain is here fratello! He's gonna get us out!"

Lovino scowled.

"He's almost as useless as Spagna!"

Arthur frowned.

"I am NOT useless! I can take care of myself!"

The older Italian brother laughed.

"If you can take care of yourself then why are you here, cretino?"

Crossing his arms, Arthur glared at the man he couldn't quite see.

"I made a simple mistake and misjudged the man I was with."

"Wait! You mean France nii-chan did this?" Italy asked fearfully.

"I always knew he was bad!" Lovino yelled.

Arthur put his hands up.

"No! Francis didn't do this. Someone else did!"

"Who?"

"China. Working with Russia."

The other two stared at him.

"You're going to get us out of here, right Britain?"

"H-How?"

"Figure something out!" Lovino shouted. "I want my Tore back! They took him away from me and I want him back!"

"I'll think of something. We'll get out of here somehow and you'll get your son back."

"Buono!"

Arthur sat down to think.

"Give me a few moments, okay lads?"

The two brothers were quiet.

He was running as fast as he could.

Turning a corner, he skidded to a halt.

A dead end.

"There you are. I knew you couldn't run forever."

Forcing himself to turn around, he glared as several men stepped into the alley and blocked his only exit.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "What do you want with me?"

The man who seemed to be leading the group strolled up to him leisurely.

"Does it really matter?" he asked. "You're going to come with us whether you like it or not."

The trapped man backed up as the leader stretched a hand out towards him.

Feeling panic rising in his chest as his back hit the wall, he could only stare at the taller man.

The ringleader put his hand on the other man's face.

"It's too bad we have to take you forcibly. You're quite striking and I'd hate to mar that pretty face."

The man snapped at him and attempted to bite his hand.

"Don't touch me!" he snarled.

He knew he had made a serious error when the other man's eyes narrowed.

The hand on his face was retracted and he was about to sigh in relief when it pulled something very familiar out of the man's pocket.

He recognized it immediately and tried to hit the man in front of him.

"Give me that!"

The man forced him against the wall and kept him there.

"I really wish I didn't have to hurt you but you leave me no choice."

"What do you mean? I didn't force you to-!"

He was cut off as the hand forced its way into his shirt.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah mah gosh! Isn't suspense just like the best thing ever?<p>

It is to moi! XD

Anyway! Arthur, Feli, and Lovi are all in 'jail'! Oh noes! What's gonna happen to them? Even I don't know!

And who was the mystery character at the end? BUM BUM BAH!

If you know me well enough you should be able to guess. And you should be able to guess what the other person had of his. XD MUHAHAHAHA!

Anyway! See ya soon!

Oh crap...I just realized I'm gonna know if I'm able to get into college today...o.O And not just any college, the business school! (I have a particular college in mind but I don't have a high enough score for the business school and the SAT results are posted today) I can already get into the regular college, but now I'll know if I have a chance to study at the best program in the US for what I want to study. *dies*


	10. Chapter 10

It was completely silent in the cells as each member tried to keep themselves occupied.

"I've got an idea," Arthur said suddenly.

Feliciano and Lovino sat up.

"You do?"

Arthur nodded.

"Yes. All we have to do is-"

The door opened and cut him off.

All the inhabitants turned to look and hoped that someone new wasn't being brought in.

Two men stepped into the basement.

"Give me back my Tore!" Lovino screamed at the men, throwing himself against the bars of his cell to try and get to them.

The men ignored him and walked up to Arthur.

"You're being released," the said simply.

Arthur stared at him.

"R-Really?"

"Just for the day."

He crossed his arms.

"And what if I refuse?" he demanded.

The taller of the two men grabbed his arm roughly.

"That's not an option!"

Arthur was dragged out of his cell roughly.

"Don't hurt him!" Feliciano yelled.

"Let go of him and bring me back my Tore!" Lovino added.

"SHUT UP!" the shorter man roared. He hit Lovino in the face so he fell to the ground. "And stop yelling about your kid! He's gone!"

Lovino gasped.

"N-No!"

The man smirked and snapped his fingers.

Arthur's arms were forced behind his back and tied there with a length of coarse rope.

He was shoved out the door and up the stairs.

The men pushed him onto his knees in front China's chair.

"What do you want with me?" he hissed.

China stood up and walked over to him.

"I'm bored and you're going to entertain me."

Arthur swallowed.

'Francis…forgive me.'

* * *

><p>Francis, Antonio, and Ludwig were all sitting around Francis's dining table trying to figure out what to do.<p>

"Who would want Angleterre, nord de l'Italie, et sud de l'Italie?" Francis wondered aloud.

"Someone who doesn't realize who they're up against, amigo," Antonio said darkly.

Ludwig was about to say something when someone banged on the door.

All three jumped to their feet and turned to look.

The person outside didn't wait for the door to be answered and burst inside.

"Bruder!" the albino yelled as he looked around.

Ludwig sighed and covered his face with his hand.

"Gilbert…"

The man heard his name and spotted Ludwig.

"Bruder! I need to talk to you!"

"You can't break in mon maison like it's Allemagne's! You don't live here!" Francis yelled angrily.

"But it's important!" the albino whined. "I really need to talk to mein bruder!"

Ludwig put a hand on Francis's shoulder.

"I'll be right back. If I talk to him, he'll go away."

Antonio pulled Francis back to the table to continue discussing their plans for getting their lovers and children back while Ludwig walked up to his brother.

"Vhat is it Vest?" he asked shortly. "I really don't have zhe time or zhe patience for any of your games right now."

Gilbert crossed his arms.

"Zhis isn't a game. It's important!"

"You've said that already. Vhat is it zhat's so important?"

"Zhis!"

Gilbert stepped out of the way to reveal a trembling Austria.

"Österreich?" Austria nodded slowly. "Vhat are you doing here?"

Austria held up a note.

"Vash is gone."

Ludwig stared at him.

"Vh-Vhat?"

He took the note.

Switzerland's human name, Vash, was written on it.

A long, jagged line crossed it out.

Ludwig felt himself shaking with anger.

"Vhy is zhis happening? It isn't fair to us!"

Gilbert pushed Austria in the arm.

"Give him zhe ozher note," he whispered.

Roderich looked down sadly.

"Vhat ozher note?"

The pianist held out a second note.

'I tried to warn you but you left me no choice. You could have just surrendered quietly and no one would have been harmed but you choose not to listen. I have taken your beloved Vash away but he did not come peacefully. Unfortunately since he did not want to come I had to force him. If you want him back you'd better come and get him, but he won't be in the same state he left you in.'

Francis gasped and Ludwig turned to see that he and Antonio had joined them after hearing about the notes.

"This hijo de puta is going to be in a place close to infierno when I get to him!" Antonio yelled.

"I agree. He's done vay too much for us to let him off lightly! He vill pay for vhat he has done!" Ludwig turned to Francis. "Is it okay if ve all stay here? We've already made zhis our base of operations and we need to stick togezher so we don't lose anyone else."

Francis nodded.

"Oui. I zink we should also check up on ze ozer nations and see if zey're okay."

"Zustimmen."

"Follow me."

Francis led Ludwig and Gilbert upstairs, but Roderich stayed where he was.

Gilbert noticed and went back to him.

"Vhat's vrong?"

"I-I don't know what to do now. Whoever is attacking us wants me too." He looked at the ground and whispered, "I'm scared."

Gilbert stared at him.

He had never seen Roderich look that hopeless before.

"Don't vorry," he said as he put an arm around Roderich's shoulders. "You'll be fine. Do you want to stay in ze basement vizh zhe kind?"

Roderich nodded.

"Okay zhen."

Gilbert led him downstairs and Antonio opened the door to the room with all the kids.

The pianist walked inside and watched them shut the door.

"Good bye," he whispered.

Prussia stared at him.

"Good bye…aristocrat."

The door shut and locked itself tightly.

* * *

><p>AN: I really can't keep Switzy out of a story that has FrUK, Spamano, and GerIta. If I have all those pairings I need to have Edelweiss also! (that's the pairing name for Switzy and Austria)<p>

But I'm actually gonna add some more pairings! :D So something good to wait for!

Anyway! See ya soon!


	11. Chapter 11

"D'accord. Bien," Francis said as he put the phone down. He sighed and turned to Ludwig. "Zat was Pologne. He said zat Lituanie has been missing for a few days. He's going to come over to talk to us and should be here in a couple hours."

Ludwig nodded.

"Ja. Zhat's fine."

Japan stepped into the room quietly.

"I just got off the phone with Heracles. He's going to sail here and should arrive around the same time as Poland-kun."

"Is he bringing Koneko with him?"

Japan nodded.

"Hai. He wouldn't leave him alone with all that's going on. And he's only three so he can't be left alone."

Ludwig smiled.

"Zhat's good. I haven't seen Koneko in a while."

"Sōrī. It's very difficult to get to you." Ludwig shrugged and nodded in agreement.

Someone knocked on the door gently.

The group of Francis, Ludwig, Kiku, and Antonio turned to look at it.

Antonio walked over to the door and opened it.

He was shocked to see the person waiting outside.

"S-Suecia?"

The tall blond man nodded.

Clearing his throat and trying to get over his shock of finding the man on his best friend's doorstep, he noticed a small bundle in the Swede's arms.

The man noticed where he was looking and shifted the bundle.

"I heard you've been gathering all the nations that have been attacked so I came to help."

Antonio forced his head back and his eyes upward to look into the tall man's face.

"So you were attacked too?"

Sweden nodded.

"My wife is missing."

Francis joined Antonio at the door.

"Your wife? You mean Finlande?"

"Ja."

Francis grabbed Antonio's arm and pulled him out of the way.

"Come on in. We're all at ze dining room table."

Sweden stepped inside and Francis shut the door behind him.

"Do you have any bottles?" he asked as Francis passed him.

"Oui. Pourquoi?"

Sweden pulled back the blanket on the bundle in his arms to reveal a tiny face.

Francis stared at the face.

The little baby looked so new, so not used to being alive yet.

"H-How old?"

"Three weeks. She was born right before my wife disappeared."

Francis couldn't stop himself from pushing a stray blond hair out of the baby's face.

"Her name is Eeva," Sweden said quietly. "And when she wakes up, she's going to be hungry. That's why I asked if you had any bottles."

The Frenchman snapped back to himself.

"O-Oh. Oui." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of the bottles for Steven. "Here you go."

"Tack så mycket. Thank you."

Francis nodded.

"De rien."

He grabbed a second bottle and went downstairs to feed Steven.

* * *

><p>The large door opened quietly and he slipped inside.<p>

All the children inside were sleeping and an exhausted Austria was watching over them.

Roderich noticed Francis and straightened.

"Vhat are you doing down here?"

Francis held up the bottle.

"I need to feed Steven," he said simply. He walked over to the crib that his son was sleeping in and lifted him out gently.

The little boy started to cry.

Francis rocked him.

"Ssh mon petit. Papa is here. Just Papa."

Steven looked up at him.

Upon recognizing him, he closed his mouth around the bottle.

Roderich watched Francis feeding Steven with drooping eyes.

The other man noticed and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Go to sleep, mon ami. You can't take much more."

"I c-can't. I've tried."

Francis took the empty bottle away from Steven and laid him in his crib before walking over to the man.

"What's wrong? What's stopping you?"

Roderich closed his eyes.

"Every time I try, I see Vash."

"What do you mean? Is he talking to you or somezing?"

The brunet shook his head.

"No. He's screaming in pain and calling for help frantically. He's pleading and begging with someone to stop hurting him. And he's covered in blood and dirt. That's vhat I see when I close my eyes. Vhen I manage to actually fall asleep, I see him getting tortured and whipped and all sorts of zhings zhat I can't stand. It's horrible and I wake up screaming too."

Francis stared at him.

"Zat doesn't sound like our Suisse at al. He's so strong and takes pain almost as well as Allemagne and certainly better zan eizer of us."

Roderich pulled his knees up to his chest and put his head on them.

"Zhat's vhat YOU'VE seen. I've seen ozher sides of Vash. Ones zhat no one else has seen, not even Lili. He can appear so strong, but he's not. He has a very hard time trusting people." Roderich looked guilty. "I suppose I had a hand in helping with zhat but zhat's one of zhe main reasons I'm trying to get him used to people again. Liechtenstein is helping too. She's zhe one who really started it. I just joined her. Having someone to live vith him forced him to reacquaint himself vith people. After Prussia burst in on zhe three of us having lunch, I knew I had to go over and apologize to him. He was so awkward and shy and it vas just so cute zhat I couldn't stop myself and I kissed him."

Roderich sighed.

"He got so mad at me at kicked me out. Eventually he came to talk to me about his overreaction and zhat's when started our relationship. I zhink Lili had said somezhing to him which made him act like zhat but I didn't care. I got vhat I vanted and Vash got a second person to help him back into society. He's still very afraid of people and since he had locked himself avay for so long to avoid them, he vasn't used to being around large crowds or being out in public. Lili and I are determined to make him back to xhe way he was."

Francis stared at him.

"A-Are you serious?"

Roderich nodded.

"So the man zat I've been afraid of for years, is afraid of me?"

The man nodded again.

Francis was silent in shock for a moment before laughing loudly.

"Oh I am going to help him get used to people so I can use zis against him!"

Roderich looked up at him.

"Don't hurt him."

Francis dismissed him with his hand.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to help you get him back just to make him leave you! I'm not zat kind of homme! I SUPPORT l'amour!"

Roderich sighed in relief.

"Ja. Danke."

"Bien sûr."

* * *

><p>AN: So hopefully Arthur's plan should be revealed next chapter...but that may take a little while unless I actually GET an idea for his idea...(SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME [HEAVILY ENCOURAGED]) And we'll see what happened to him during China's "entertainment"...<p>

Fun stuff to look forward to!

But yeah, according to the Hetalia wiki, France is actually afraid of Switzy! XDD I'm not sure why...maybe because of his triggerhappiness? *shrugs* whatever

Okay but that should be all the couples now...I had to make a sheet so I would know all the couples and their kids' names. XD

So for the pairings we have, FRUK, Spamano, GerIta, SuFin, Pol/Liet, Edelweiss, and Grekan. XD I made up Grekan. (the name of the pairing, not the actual pairing) 


	12. Chapter 12

A large group was sitting around the table.

Germany headed the group as he poured over all the evidence they had collected.

In the middle of the table was a large map and tacked onto it was evidence that pointed to different places.

The leader plopped into his chair and ran an agitated hand through his, now messy, hair.

"According to zhis, zhey can be in more zhan a hundred countries! Even zhe New World!"

"We're never going to find zem zis way!" France shouted.

"At least we know where they are NOT," Japan said as he held up a piece of paper.

None of the countries had to look; they all knew what he was talking about perfectly well.

A small note had arrived the day before.

'We know you are looking for your lovers and children.'

Spain had quite literally growled at that part.

'Want a hint?'

Sweden had been the brave one and turned it over to look at the back.

'Thought so.'

_"By native lands they will not be found, nor inside such lands."_

The group looked down at the six countries that had been blackened out.

_"By your native lands they will be found neither."_

Six more blackened countries.

_"Nor in any stare they share borders with."_

By then half of Europe was gone.

All of the New World, Asia, Africa, and the Pacific was intact.

They hadn't been able to decide if Japan and Greece counted because they hadn't been threatened.

"Like, how do we know they weren't, like, split up?" Poland asked. "It would be, like, totally uncool if they had."

"Because vhoever has zhem vould vant zhem all togezher so zhey could show off zhey're prizes."

The group turned around to see Austria.

He looked exhausted and weak but he had dragged himself out of the basement and up the stairs to join them.

Germany pulled out his chair and offered it to the fragile nation.

Austria limped over to them and took the seat gratefully.

"Danke."

Germany nodded.

"Natürlich. Can you contact Schweiz at all?"

The brunet shook his head.

"I can't. I can't reach him. He's too far away. Can you reach anyone?"

All the men shook their heads.

As, technically, supernatural beings, they could sense when another nation was near. The feeling was much stronger and more powerful if the recipient was important to the sender. If they were close enough they could send a sort of signal or message; a bit like telepathy. The stronger the bond, the more you could do with it. Spain had been the one to discover it, but England was the best at it.

His magic strengthened the link to where he almost didn't have to concentrate to use it. He was also able to hide himself from searching signals which no other nation could do. It's what had made him such a feared pirate, though he hadn't told anyone until long after his pirate days were over. He could pop out of anywhere it seemed and send out his own searching signals without being caught.

All the nations used the power in different ways.

Spain had used it to help an eye on Romano when the younger nation was small.

England used it to watch over his kids. It was so much more rewarding to let them know they were in trouble without having to actually say something.

France thought he was the most practical with it.

He used it to check the needs of his sons and lover. That's how he always knew what they wanted before they said anything and he'd always be ready with whatever it was.

It was most useful with Steven being a baby.

France quickly checked on him and found him sleeping and wouldn't need anything for a few hours.

The downside of the power was that it could easily drain you if you overused it and didn't know how to control it.

And you could only use it when you were conscious and calm.

"We're all being blocked."

France turned to Austria.

"But what about your dreams?"

Austria shook slightly.

"Vhat about zhem?"

"What if zat's Suisse's way of reaching you?"

Austria's bloodshot eyes widened.

"Zhat-Zhat makes sense….He uses _IT_ to project images into people's heads. He changes zheir zhoughts from dark to bright or vice-versa and it really does vork."

"Then it sounds like he's trying to let you know something," Greece said, surprising them all. "What do you see in your dreams?"

Austria's shaking increased.

"A-A-All sorts of bad images," he forced out. "Of how he's being treated."

"Vhat do you see in zhe background?" Germany asked gently.

Austria shook his head.

"I-I don't. I can only see him."

Prussia came around the table and took his hand.

"Try Österreich. Focus." The brunet closed his eyes but everyone could tell he didn't want to. "Vhat do you see?"

Austria's face tightened.

"I-I can see a stone wall."

He looked around more and described what he saw.

"Can you see anyone?"

"No-Wait. Now he's zhere. And-And…someone else."

All the nations leaned forward.

They might be able to find out the person doing this to them.

"Who is it?"

Austria tried to concentrate.

The image was very blurry but he could see his Vash trying to help another blond person.

His perspective shifted and he was suddenly looking through Vash's eyes.

"It-It's England."

France gasped and scooted closer.

"H-How is he?"

Austria scanned the man.

"He's unconscious. Vash is trying to help him. Zhey're both bleeding a lot. And so two are other people." Austria looked around. "It's hard to tell but it looks like zhere are only four people in zhis room."

_'The others are somewhere else…'_ Vash's voice whispered in his head. _'I don't know where but we're all up here because of who we are. England is going to be taken back to wherever he was before soon so I'm trying to do what I can before he's gone.'_

Austria told them what he had heard.

The door opened and he looked up to see a shadowy figure.

Austria gasped.

_'Pull out!'_ Vash's voice told him urgently. _'Now!'_

Austria snapped back to himself and shook his head.

He raised his eyes to see the other nations staring at him.

"V-Vhat?"

Germany was pointing at a spot on the map.

"Zhey're here. You gave us a lot more zhan you realized. We can go get them back."

There was an angry fire burning in the man's eyes that was matched by four other pairs.

* * *

><p>AN: If you're confused, Austria can look into people's heads but he has to ask first during peace times and with people he cares about. When he gets in, he basically becomes the person he's inside of. (It's like possession!)<p>

But BUM BUM BAAAAAH! Shall we find ze l'amours next chapter? I ZINK ZO! :D

I have to admit something. I LOVE this chapter. I don't remember how I thought of that 'power' thing but I think it helps. (AND IT'S COOL!)

Oh! And since Austria's and Switzy's 'power's' are similar they have the tightest connection. That's why they asked if he could reach him. They can reach each other from one side of the planet to the next. It might not be very 'clear reception' but it works.

And this story is in an AU. The 'New World' is obviously America and Canada but since they're still kids nothing really exists yet. And speaking of existing! Australia does NOT in this story! Or a few parts of Asia! Well...not YET anyway...

Anyway! See ya soon! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Switzerland was trying to reach Austria.

He had found that it was easier when the other was sleeping and he guessed the time was late enough for him to be doing so.

Every night he had been trying but only got through a few times and had tried to show him what he was going through so he would know he was still alive and possibly figure out where he was.

He closed his eyes and tried to help England as he gave up for the night.

As he did so, a familiar fuzzy feeling washed over him and he smiled.

'Austria is calling me back,' he thought. 'Finally.'

Letting himself relax, the feeling took over and felt his soul shift out of the way for part of another's.

He watched the other soul use his body and felt no alarm because he knew Austria was being careful.

'Why are there only four of you?' Austria asked him.

"The others are somewhere else… I don't know where but we're all up here because of who we are. England is going to be taken back to wherever he was before soon so I'm trying to do what I can before he's gone."

Austria continued to look around the room with his eyes and he could almost hear what he was telling to someone else.

The door opened and he looked up to see a shadowy figure.

Austria gasped.

"Pull out! Now!" Switzerland yelled.

The fuzzy feeling vanished as Austria pulled out of him and he was thrown back into his body harshly.

He grit his teeth to endure as his nerves were reconnected to him in a burning instant. All of the suffering he had gone through at the hands of these men almost blinded him as it hit him in a flash of white hot pain.

The man in the doorway ran over to him and pulled him up by his hair to look him in the face.

"W-What?" he managed to pant out.

He wanted to reach up to the hand gripping his blond hair but he couldn't move his arms yet.

The man stared at him for a long time.

"What?" he asked again.

"Your eyes…" he muttered. "They look violet and only two other nations besides me have those eyes…one is in my possession-" Finland shuddered in the corner. "And the other one is certainly not you…"

Switzerland's, now green again, eyes widened.

"It must have been a trick of the light. I'm fairly positive my eyes are nowhere NEAR violet like yours, Russia," he spat.

Russia's face tightened.

"I do not think so. Your eyes were glowing." He leaned in closer. "And they were quite violet."

Switzerland refused to back down and kept glaring at the massive nation.

"I do not like the way you look at me. You change your face, da?" No answer. "Then I shall change it for you."

* * *

><p>When Russia finished, he walked to his room and sat down in a chair.<p>

He closed his eyes and was pleased to find out that his target was sleeping.

'Wake up…'

The other man woke up in his dream and knelt down before him.

'Why do you call me?'

'How are things on your end? How suspicious are they?'

The man frowned.

'They know where you are. Austria was able to look into Switzerland's head and Germany deduced where you are. They are coming.'

Russia was not pleased.

'You have not lived up to your promise.'

'I know.'

'Sending that note was foolish.'

'I know.'

'When they find us, it will be your fault, da?'

'Yes.'

'Good. Come here immediately.'

The man nodded and far away he woke up and his eyes glowed violet.

* * *

><p>Germany, Spain, France, Poland, Sweden, Greece, Japan, and Austria walked up to the building with determination pulsing through them.<p>

Stepping into the dark room, they looked around.

"Where do you suppose zey are?" France asked.

"According to Österreich, only zhree are togezher but he doesn't know vhere zhe ozher zhree are."

"I, like, totally told you they would, like, split them up!"

Germany waved a hand at him in acknowledgement.

"Ja ja. You did." Poland frowned at being dismissed. "I think we should split into two groups of four."

The others nodded.

"I will take Österreich, Polen, and Spanien. Schweden can take Frankreich, Griechenland, and Japan." The tall man nodded. "We'll go downstairs and you can look around up here."

"Ja."

Sweden led his group off while Germany took his down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Germany reached the basement and made sure that his group was still with him.<p>

They tiptoed down the hall until they found a large door that was bolted shut and had a small hole.

"How are we going to get zhrough zat? Ve vould need a key!"

Poland sighed in exasperation.

"Like, come on!" He pushed past them and up to the door.

Pulling a bobby pin out of his hair, he stuck it in the lock and wiggled it around until it clicked.

Satisfied, he smirked at them and pinned his bangs out of his face again.

The other nations were staring at him.

"H-How did you know how to do zhat?"

Poland shrugged.

"Like, Liet used to lock me out of the bathroom so I couldn't, like, get to my make-up, but I looked up lock-picking and he, like, couldn't keep me out anymore. It was like, TOTALLY uncool of him."

"I'm sure he's glad now he did that now," Spain said.

Poland grinned and pushed the door open.

The others followed him inside the room and gasped at the cells.

Inside them were two easily recognizable people.

"LOVI!" Spain yelled as he ran to the one cell.

Romano hopped off the hard bed and joined him.

"Antonio?" he asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Spain reached through the bars and took Romano's hand.

"I came to get you obviously." The younger man blushed and for once it wasn't out of anger. "Don't worry," Spain whispered. "We'll get you and Tore out of there and we can go home." Romano's face fell and looked at the ground. "W-What? What's wrong?"

"I don't have Tore," Romano murmured. "They took him away from me and I don't know where he is."

Spain put his hand on Romano's cheek and smiled sadly.

"We'll find him next."

"They said he was gone."

Spain shook his head.

"He isn't. I know he isn't."

Germany ran to the other one and called to his Italy softly.

The man got up and waddled over to him as fast as he could.

"Doitsu!" he cried happily. "You came to get me! I knew you would!"

Germany studied his little lover looking for any injuries.

"Did they hurt you? Or…?"

Italy shook his head quickly.

"No. We're both fine."

Germany sighed in relief.

"Gut."

Poland walked up to him, bobby pin in hand.

"Like, can I?"

Germany nodded and stepped back.

Within moments, the lock was undone and Italy was throwing himself into Germany's arms who was more than happy to catch him.

Poland went over to the other cell and let Romano out.

As soon as the door opened, Spain pulled him close.

"Perdí usted, mi poco de tomate," he whispered in his ear. "Pero ahora te encuentran."

Romano blushed and hugged him back.

"Vi ringrazio. Ti voglio bene."

Spain smiled.

"Bueno." He raised his voice and addressed the others, "Should we go find the others?"

Germany nodded.

He and Spain pulled their lovers into their arms and ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p>AN: We've found two, the twins! And we'll find the rest next chapter! Yay! :D<p>

But Russia uses IT to control people through their dreams. He can basically brainwash them for a short period of time by intruding in their dreams and bending them to his will.

Okay so! Can you guess at how the others will be when they're found? The twins were fine, minus a little emotional damage to Lovi, but will they all be?

And I started using their country names in the last chapter because there are just too many and not everyone knows their human names. *SIGH*

Anyway! See ya soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Sweden led France, Greece, and Japan across the large room, looking for anything that could lead them to their missing lovers.

"What is this?" Greece asked as he inspected the wall closely.

The others came to join him.

"I don't see anyzing."

Greece put his hand on a small black button that seemed invisible to the others and pushed it.

Instantly the room was filled with light.

"How did you see zat?" France demanded.

Japan smiled and put a hand on Greece's arm.

"Heracles-san can see in the dark," he said proudly.

"Like un chat," the Frenchman muttered.

The small man nodded.

"Exactly. He is much like a cat."

He pet his lover's head, laughing as he purred.

"We should keep going," Sweden said in his strange way.

Nodding, the four spread out to look around.

Germany appeared in the room with Italy in his arms.

"Ve found Italien and Romano. Have you found anyone?"

France shook his head.

"Non. We're trying zough."

The two groups met in the middle and became one large one again.

As soon as they all reached the middle, the floor melted away and they fell through; the trapdoor shutting behind them.

They all slammed into the hard floor and groaned.

"It certainly took you long enough to get here." They all looked up at the voice. "Da?"

Everyone felt anger bubble in them, but Poland felt like he was on fire; the man who had made HIS Liet's life a living hell before was the same person who had taken him away from him now.

He jumped to his feet and ran at the man, fist pulled back and ready to hit him in the face.

Just as he was about to, Russia grabbed his curled fist and twisted it quickly until it snapped.

The giant threw him backwards and he fell, cradling his hand to his chest.

Poland hissed and jumped back up, but Japan held him away.

"Like, give me back my Liet!" he screamed.

"Nyet," Russia said wit his childish smile.

A smaller figure approached Russia from out of the shadows and stood next to him.

Again the group gasped.

"Ch-China?" Japan managed to ask in shock. His older brother was attacking his friends? "W-Why?"

Said man grinned manically.

"Because power is good," he replied with a crazed look in his eyes. "You should try getting some."

Japan shook his head forcefully.

"No! The days of empires are over! Getting along and world peace is good now!"

China sighed and walked away to sit in his large chair.

"Where are the others?" Spain demanded.

He had pushed Romano behind him and Germany had done the same with Italy.

Both nations were shaking.

Austria had been looking around the room when something clicked in his mind.

"Bruder?"

Germany wasn't paying attention.

"Bruder?" he tried again, pulling on the blond's sleeve.

"Nien Österreich. Can't you see I'm busy?"

China laughed.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Bruder!"

Germany spun around.

"VHAT?"

Austria shrank back and murmured, "Zhey're here."

Germany's eyes widened as China laughed again.

"He is right."

Russia waved his hand and the lights flicked on.

Gasping even louder, Poland and Sweden hurried to opposite corners to see their lovers.

Poland reached Lithuania first and put and hand on his cheek gently; smiling slightly in relief.

"Ja go przegapić was tak dużo," he whispered. "Bałem się i dalszy nigdy nie patrz was."

He reached down and tried to take the brunet's hand with his good one, but a wet substance made his fingers slip over his wrist.

Seeing Lithuania's already pale face go whiter, he looked down.

And screamed in fury.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY LIET?" he roared as he held up the man's hand.

All of the fingers were missing.

Sweden dropped to his knees beside a shaking Finland.

"Wife?" he asked.

Finland jumped and looked at the ground.

"Sve?"

The man nodded.

"Ja. It's okay." He pulled the small nation onto his lap and held him tightly. "Everything will be fine."

Finland hid his face in his shoulder.

Sweden felt his shoulder grow wet and sticky and gently pulled his lover away to inspect his shoulder.

A mix of blood and tears staining his shirt greeted him.

"Wife? Where are you bleeding?"

Finland stiffened.

"I-I'm not."

"You are."

"No I'm not. How's Eeva?"

"She's fine. Prussia is watching her."

"Good…"

"Wife, you need to tell me what happened."

Finland tried to smile at him, hair blocking his eyes, and reached out to touch his cheek.

He missed.

Eyes widening in realization, Sweden took his hand.

"Look at me." Finland shook his head. "Look at me!"

The small man trembled slightly and brushed his hair out of his face.

Sweden was met with two bloody eye sockets.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you guess China?<p>

Okay so! I'm sorry! I thought I could fit everyone in the next chapter, but I couldn't! I don't think I even gave the ones in THIS chapter enough attention!

I tried to fix that in the next chapter and I think it worked...

Well, you guys will tell me if I didn't.

Now we have Toris and Toni back. Was I too harsh to them? 


	15. Chapter 15

Austria took shaky steps towards the familiar man in a ball in the far corner.

Reaching him, he put a hand on his shoulder and felt his heart break when the other man jumped.

"Svitzy?" The blond tensed. "Svitzy, it's okay. It's me. It's Osterreich. Just Osterreich."

The man peeked an eye open to check.

When he recognized the brunet, he relaxed a little but didn't make any move to uncurl.

"Schweiz? Vhat's vrong?" He wasn't answered. "Please tell me."

Switzerland curled up tighter.

Austria felt lost.

Never had the blond rejected him since they had come back together.

"S-Schweiz?" he asked a little needily. "Please talk to me." The blond shook his head. "I know you're hurt, Vash," he whispered. "I vas inside your mind earlier. I could feel your pain."

Something clicked in his mind and tried to pull the man into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you but you scared me and said I had to go so I pulled out as fast as possible without thinking about you. I vanted to be slow like usual so you vouldn't have to be in pain, but I couldn't help it."

Switzerland nodded to say he understood, but still didn't look at him.

"Svitzy please. Let me see you. I missed you so much and I need to see how injured you are."

The blond seemed to sigh and give in but kept his face looking away from the brunet as he uncurled.

Austria gasped as he took in the sight before him.

His beautiful Vash looked broken.

Covering his body were bruises and open wounds that rained blood.

Austria reached a hand out to gently touch a scar across his lover's chest.

It started near his collarbone and stretched in a jagged fashion across his stomach to his opposite hip.

"Vhat have zhey done to you?" he whispered in a shocked tone.

Switzerland didn't say anything, choosing instead to look down at the ground.

"Vash, look at me." He shook his head. "Please?"

He gave in.

Switzerland could never stand to listen to anyone beg, let alone the other.

He closed his eyes and faced the brunet.

Austria gasped.

The man had long gashes over his face but those weren't what had caught his eyes.

A long, deep, wound dragged across the blond's neck.

Obviously someone had taken a knife and just went to town on the man's face and neck, and recently too if the raw skin was anything to judge by as well as Austria not feeling it.

"Vash?" The man turned a little to show he was listening but didn't open his eyes. "Can you say anyzhing?"

He shook his head.

Austroa felt his pity turn into a burning anger, an anger for the man who had caused everything.

"Russia," he spat.

Turning around, he stood up to face the giant.

* * *

><p>France watched the others hurry off to their lovers in their separate corners and looked around for his.<p>

"Where's Angleterre?"

China giggled maniacally and it was probably one of the scariest things he had ever heard.

"He's right here," he said as he pointed to his feet.

France's eyes widened as he realized that what he had thought was a large dog lying by its master, was actually his lover; completely naked and his head hidden.

"Why is he naked?" he demanded. "What did you do?"

China smiled snidely.

"I have no lover," he said simply. "And he was available."

France clenched his teeth.

"What did you do to him?" he asked as calmly as he could. The man on the chair looked at his nails. "Answer me!" he yelled losing his patience. "What did you do to mon Angleterre?"

"I have needs. They are much like yours. Unfortunately he didn't want to so I had to make him."

France's eyes narrowed.

"I know what zat means, but you didn't answer what I want answered most."

China turned to look at him seriously.

"You want to know if I fucked him."

"Oui. And if you did-!"

The man went back to looking at his nails.

"I did. And he was not good."

"Bâtard!" France screamed as he ran at the lazing man.

Russia quickly stepped in between them and slammed his fist into France's chest knocking him to the ground.

Someone picked him up.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Germany, Spain, Poland, Greece, and Japan.

Sweden was just standing up in the corner with the small Finn in his arms.

Finland had his arms around his lover's neck and his face hidden in his chest.

Of course, Austria was still in the corner with Switzerland.

As France was lifted to his feet by Germany, Sweden carried Finland over to where Italy, Romano, and Lithuania were and put him down.

When he safely deposited his little Finn, he walked over to Austria and Switzerland and picked up the injured blonds.

Austria nodded in thanks and ran over to the group; he was going to pay Russia back.

Tenfold.

"Russland! China! Ve are going to give you one chance to undo vhat you have done!"

The giant laughed.

"Nyet."

"Zhen you leave us no choice but to fight you."

Still smiling, the group felt a little uneasy.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Like, why wouldn't we?" Poland demanded.

"Because you are still missing one thing."

"And zat is?"

"Me."

Germany's eyes widened as a familiar head of white hair appeared behind them.

"B-Bruder?"

Prussia smiled.

"Hey less zhan awesome bruder."

"Preußen? Vhy?"

The albino looked confused for a moment.

"You know? I'm not actually sure."

"You're helping zem for nozing?"

Prussia nodded.

"B-But I'm your bruder! And you neffe!"

"Or nichte," Italy added quietly.

Germany waved his hand.

"Ja ja. Or nichte."

"So? I don't vant a neffe or nichte." He glared at Germany. "Nor do I vant you. You're not awesome enough."

Germany lost all his surprise.

"Vell? I have no ozher option. I have to fight you."

He put his hands up.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh no! It's bruder vs. bruder! D:<p>

Prussia was working for Russia and China? WHAT?

And what happened to Switzy and Arthur?

(Was that too harsh? It was harsher than last chapter I think...)

But they will be a fight next chapter and everyone's true actions should be revealed!

And some of them might surprise you. ;)

Anyway! See ya soon!


	16. Chapter 16

Germany ran at Prussia and tried to hit him in the face.

Jumping out of the way, Prussia avoided the attack.

"Preußen!" the younger yelled. "Zhink about vhat you're doing! I'm your bruder! And zhese are your friends! Vhy are you doing zhis?"

Instead of answering, Prussia flew at him with his fist preceding him.

Germany ducked just in time to avoid the powerful attack.

"Bruder! Bruder, stop it! I don't vant to hurt you!"

Prussia laughed.

"H-Hurt me? Zhat's funny. You could never hurt me. You may be older now, but you're still zhe little veakling you've alvays been!"

"I am not veak! I can hurt you if I need to, but I'd razher not! Just stop!"

"Nien!"

Prussia lunged at his brother again and clipped his cheek.

Finding an opening in Germany's stumble, Prussia forced him to the ground and kept him there with his knees while punching him in the face and chest.

"Doistu!" Italy called in terror.

He tried to run to his lover's side, but his brother pulled him back.

"Don't. You can't help him." He turned to look at Germany and Prussia, hand still keeping his brother in place. "He has to do this on his own."

Italy still wanted to go to Germany.

"Are you sure?" A hard blow made Germany gasp and cough up blood. "Fratello look! He needs help!"

"He'll be fine. You need to stay away from the fight to keep Felipe safe!" Italy looked down at his stomach. "You can't do anything for him but support and hope."

A loud yell of pain made both brothers turn to look.

"SPAGNA!" Lovino screamed.

It was Italy's turn to hold Lovino back.

Germany peered around at the scream and vaguely saw Spain's form through his one good eye.

Turning the other way, he saw the fearful look on Italy's face.

Gathering all his strength, he wrenched his right arm out of Prussia's grip and slammed it upward into his forehead. Prussia reeled backward and landed a few feet away.

The blond stood up and walked over to his brother cautiously.

Prussia didn't move as he approached and Germany knelt down next to him.

"Bruder?" he whispered. "Bruder?"

The albino opened his eyes and blinked slowly.

"Duetschland?" he asked in confusion. "Vhat's going on? Vhere am I?"

"Preußen? Vhat's vrong vith you? You vere just attacking me! Vhat are you so confused about?"

The other man simply stared at him.

"Vhat are you talking about? Zhe last zhing I remember is going to bed and zhen a veird feeling taking over."

Germany was silent for a few moments before a loud yell interrupted them.

* * *

><p>Sweden, France, Poland, Austria, and Spain surrounded Russia.<p>

"Now zis isn't fair. Pyat against odin is cheating, da?"

Spain glared at him.

"Who cares? You're stronger than all of us and any of us alone would be suicide!"

The arctic giant laughed.

"Da. Zat is true, but I could still kill all of you easily."

"I, like, totally wouldn't count on it!" Poland yelled. "All of us will, like, fight our hardest because of, like, what you did to Liet and the others!"

"You mean Litva?" He grinned. "Zat's not ze first time my knife has slipped around him. Da Litva?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Poland saw Lithuania shake.

"Well it's going to be the last!"

Russia smiled for a moment before swinging his pipe around and knocked all the nations, except for Spain, backwards several feet.

"Able to stand I see," he commented.

Spain hissed.

"I'll take you on!"

"I zought you said zat zat would be suicide?"

"I don't care!"

The smile on Russia's face widened.

"Zen be ready, da?"

"I'm always ready! I'll fight you and get my bebé back! And I'll take my Lovi away from you where you can't get him again!"

"Ve'll see about zat."

Before Spain could move again, Russia swung his pipe into the man's stomach.

The Spaniard was slammed into the ground and the Russian stood over him.

He put his heavy boot on the other's body and kept him in place easily.

"You lose," he said with a maniac laugh.

The large pipe was forced downward and through Spain's chest.

"SPAGNA!"

Spain managed to twist his head to look at Lovino.

His lover was terrified.

"Lo siento, lun poco de tomate," he choked out. "I love you."

His eyes slid closed.

"NO!"

Russia laughed again and pulled his pipe out, kicking Spain's body out of his way.

"Who's next?" he asked.

The other nations had finally been able to get to their feet and were stunned.

"Espagne, mon meilleur ami," France whispered in awe. "How could you?"

He leapt up and ran at the man who had killed Spain.

Before he could even reach him, Russia smacked him away like a fly.

France was up again quickly and tried again.

Yet again he was knocked back.

Sweden caught him and held him still, pulling him away from the Russian.

"No. We can't fight him. No matter what, he'll win."

"Zen what do you suggest we do?" France demanded.

He wanted revenge for what Russia and China had done and couldn't understand why Sweden didn't.

"That he destroys himself."

France rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"Oh great plan! Say Russia? Would you mind blowing up for us? Merci!"

Sweden was patient.

"Not like that. We have something better."

He turned to look at Austria.

All of the others did too and he froze.

"Vh-Vhat?" he asked nervously. "Vh-Vhy are you all looking at me like zhat?"

"You can do it," Sweden said. "You can get inside his mind and make him stop.

Austria's eyes widened and he started shaking.

"M-Me? Nien! Even if I could get into his head, zhere's no vay I could find a vay out of it!"

"Austria," Sweden started seriously. "You have to. You're the only one who can stop him now."

The brunet nodded slowly, still frightened.

"J-Ja. I can try."

He closed his eyes and swayed before started to fall.

Poland caught him.

"You can, like, totally do it," he whispered encouragingly but Austria was gone.

* * *

><p>AN: Is it overkill that I wrote this while listening to (and downloading) Hetalia music?<p>

Of course not! XD

Anyway, Spain! *drops to knees and clutches fists* NOOOOO!

And what the heck is going on with Prussia?

Find out next time! :D

See ya then!


	17. Chapter 17

Japan stepped in front of his brother and put his hands up, palm out.

Instinctively, Greece did the same next to him.

"You are not seriously going to fight me?" China asked.

"If it will make you stop, then yes."

China sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I have been around a lot longer than you and can easily defeat you. Both of you," he added as he sent a look at Greece.

"You may try but I will not let you hurt your brother or my lover."

The other man glared at him.

"Don't be serious. You are going to protect him? You? The laziest nation ever to live? Hardly!"

China leapt forward before Greece could say anything and made to kick Japan.

Seeing the movement, Greece grabbed Japan and pushed him behind him; raising his arms to block the kick.

Flipping backward and landing on his feet, China smirked.

"Not bad. I'll still defeat you, but you are quick. You have almost…cat-like reflexes."

Greece nodded.

"Exactly. Try and fight someone like that."

China growled and ran at him again.

Japan watched the two fight with wide eyes.

While he didn't want his brother to get hurt, he had to be stopped. And he didn't want Greece to fight, especially not for him, but he couldn't stand there and let China hit him!

He didn't know what to do.

"Japan!" Germany yelled suddenly.

He turned to see Germany looking at him seriously.

"Yes?"

"Make China hit his head!"

"What?" Japan asked in confusion.

"Just do it! It'll work!"

Greece seemed to hear Germany because he suddenly caught China's foot and threw him backward so his head cracked on the ground.

"Heracles!" Japan scolded. "He said to make him hit his head, not kill him!"

The other man looked ashamed.

"Sorry."

Japan just nodded and walked around him to check on his brother.

China was unconscious, but his head was still whole.

However, he was going to have a massive bump there tomorrow.

Upon hearing the thump, Russia turned.

Seeing his last comrade on the ground, he screamed in fury and threw the nations surrounding him away from him.

As he was running to Japan to make him pay, a fuzzy feeling washed over him and he froze.

"V-Vhat's happening?"

He felt something forcing its way inside him and trying to push him out of the way.

"Don't you dare!" he hissed.

Struggling to stay himself, he started fighting the thing inside him.

Poland held Austria tight as sweat broke out on his forehead and he started shaking.

Switzerland made his way over to the pair to see what was happening.

'No! He's losing! He can't lose!' he thought desperately. 'If he loses…'

Russia managed to force the thing into a small part of him that he could control and regained his senses.

In the corner, Austria's eyes opened suddenly and he gasped before a light went out of them.

"W-What just happened?" Poland asked. "Surely that's, like, not supposed to happen?"

Switzerland nodded frantically; terrified.

"D-Did Austria just, like, die?"

Switzerland nodded again; much sadder this time.

Poland's eyes widened.

"W-What? Seriously?"

'Roderich…you should have been able to fight longer. You could have worn him out and taken him over. What happened?'

Poland reached down and put his hand on Austria's pulse point.

"He's not breathing," he said quietly.

France rushed over to their corner.

"What's going on?" he demanded. "Why isn't Russia bending? He should have given in by now!"

"He died…" Poland whispered.

France stared at him.

"W-What? How is that possible? He was just trying to get inside his mind!"

"I don't know. He just…died."

"Well zere goes our one chance at stopping Russia."

Russia was laughing loudly at the other's defeat when he suddenly stopped mid-cackle.

"Vhat?" he yelled. "But I crushed you!"

In the corner, Austria breathed a loud gasp and opened his eyes widely.

All three nations leapt back in horror.

Switzerland recovered first and hurried to his lover's side.

Russia started clutching at his head and trying to rip his hair out.

"V-Vhat's going on?" he demanded. "I-!"

Stopping mid-sentence, he froze.

Slowly, very slowly, his eyes became a lighter shade of purple; a much friendly color.

"D-Did Austria-san win?" Japan asked slowly.

"Ja," Russia said. "I did and I'm going to make him leave us alone."

* * *

><p>After a short while, Austria pulled out of Russia's head and back to himself.<p>

He closed his eyes as he passed out from exertion; Russia lay still on the ground.

The other nations smiled in relief.

"Is it finally over," France whispered as he walked over to where England was still laying and picked him up gently. "We can go home."

He smiled slightly as the other nations walked over to their lovers and picked them up also; except for Germany, Japan, Greece, and Poland.

Germany, Japan, and Greece each picked up a body to carry out.

They left Russia where he was; walking out the door without a care.

* * *

><p>Salvatore was found in the room connected to the large one they had been in and Romano cried in relief.<p>

He wouldn't have been able to stand losing both his lover and his son in the same day.

"Il mio bambino," he whispered. "They told me you were gone!"

Hugging his son tightly, but not in a death grip, he joined the others and left.

* * *

><p>AN: I...I killed Austria...temporarily...*dies of sadness* That was so hard to write! I never want to do that again!<p>

Anyway! Mini rant over! But Russia is done with (not killed, just dealt with) and they can all go home and try and make things normal again! Yay!

See ya then!


	18. Chapter 18

Never had he seen his Arthur act so weakly and scared and Francis wasn't sure what to do.

That thought alone terrified him, but what made it worse was watching the younger man jump at the smallest noises and constantly looking around him at random times.

More than once, Francis had caught him checking the doors and windows while he was supposed to be sleeping.

What was stranger was when he was found in the bathroom, giving up the contents of his stomach to the porcelain trashcan.

"Are you okay, mon cher?" he asked as he stepped into the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

The other man raised his head to look at Francis.

"Y-Yeah. I guess my lunch didn't agree with me."

He tried to smile, but quickly turned green and put his head back in the bowl.

Francis knelt down next to him and rubbed his back.

"It seems like more zan zat to moi," he whispered. "Are you sure you're okay?" Arthur started to nod before he stopped and shook his head quickly. "What is it, mon cher?"

Arthur's eyes had bags under them which made him look slightly dead.

"I-I've been throwing up for a few weeks," he admitted.

Francis stared at him.

How had he not noticed his love being so sick?

"You should see a doctor. Figure out what's wrong with you and get better."

Arthur looked at the ground, hiding his face as tears started to slip out of his eyes.

"I hid my sickness from you," he said quietly, knowing what Francis had been thinking about. "And I don't need a doctor to tell me what's wrong. I know what's wrong."

"What is it?"

"I-I'm…" He looked at Francis desperately. "I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

Arthur nodded, crying harder.

Francis pulled him into his arms and stroked his back.

"It's okay, mon cher." He paused. "Do…Do you know who's it is?" Arthur nodded again. "Who's is it?"

"Ch-China's."

Francis's grip tightened.

"Are you sure? Positive it's not mine or Russia's?"

"Y-Yes. We haven't done anything since you brought me back and I was gone for months before that."

"D'accord. And it's not Russia's?"

"He…He didn't do it…the r-right way…to get me pregnant."

Arthur started crying and Francis held him protectively.

"It's okay, mon cher."

"How can you say that? I don't even know what to do!"

"You need to talk to China. Zen you can figure things out."

"O-Okay." Francis stood up, taking the other man with him in his arms. "W-Where are we going?"

"You need rest," he said simply and laid the man down in their big bed.

Arthur blushed and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

Francis smiled kindly at him and went out to call the Asian nation who had started everything.

* * *

><p>A week later, the doorbell rang announcing the man's arrival.<p>

"He's here, mon cher," Francis whispered to the nation in arms.

"I-I know. Just give me a moment. You go and I'll be down soon."

"D'accord. We'll be in the living room."

Arthur shut his eyes, nodding to show he had been listening.

Francis got up carefully and went down to get the door.

It seemed that Alfred had beat him to it however because he was chatting with the small man.

"Hello China," he said stiffly.

China's smile disappeared as he raised his head to look at Francis.

"N-Ni hao, France," he said nervously, a shake visible in his voice.

"Alfred, please get your brothers and go play outside."

"Okay Papa."

The little boy ran off to do as he was asked while France crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the person left in the entrance.

"I-Is there a reason you called me here?" China asked.

"Of course zere is. Follow me."

He turned without waiting for an answer and headed towards the living room.

China hurried to follow.

"Sit down," he ordered.

He quickly sat down on a small stool.

"We have to talk about mon Angleterre."

"England? Why?"

At that moment Arthur walked into the room and hurried to Francis's side.

Francis held him protectively as the other shook.

He pulled him down to rest on the couch with him.

"You did something to him."

China looked confused.

"I-I did? When?"

Arthur peeked at him.

"Don't you remember kidnapping me? And…other things?"

China shook his head.

"What are you talking about? Does this have anything to do with when we were in that strange place?"

Francis nodded.

"Oui. You and Russia had been plotting togezer and kidnapped several nations and a child. You tortured most of zem in your craziness and did several terrible zings." He narrowed his eyes. "Including raping mon cher."

China's eyes widened.

"I-I…I raped England?" Arthur nodded. "Is that why he's afraid of me?"

He nodded again.

"And now…I'm…"

"Pregnant," Francis finished for him. "And it's your baby."

"M-Mine? Are you sure?"

"Oui! And now you have to do somezing about it!"

"W-What?"

"I don't know!" Francis jumped to his feet in anger and started pacing, Arthur curling into himself behind him. "Figure somezing out!"

China was quiet for a while.

"Is…is it bad that I don't want him to kill it?"

Francis froze and slowly turned to face him.

"Oui! I'm not letting mon amour have _YOUR_ baby! Not after what you did to him!"

China shrank back a little.

"Well I would still like it so what if he just kept it and then gave it to me?"

"Non! A baby needs _BOTH_ parents! It's not fair otherwise!"

"Just like yours had both parents," China whispered.

"Oi! Don't you dare bring that up!" Arthur yelled, he didn't need to see Francis's cringe to know how much that statement hurt. "It's not his fault that his son couldn't have his mother!"

"Look! I'm not going to let mon amour put himself zrough misery so YOU can be happy! HIS happiness is more important to moi! So figure out somezing better!"

Arthur swayed in his seat.

"Go to be mon cher," Francis said quietly. "Zis has been too much for you. I'll talk to him, d'accord?"

"O-Okay. Just…don't make the wrong decision."

He stood up and walked out of the room.

"I think that England should figure out what week he's at and make a decision based off of that." China stood up. "Call me after that and we can talk again."

"Fine."

Francis watched him also leave the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Not gonna lie. I do NOT like this chapter. It's not as good as the original!<p>

Okay so! The story behind why this chapter was re-written? I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED IT! Yes, I AM that stupid. My computer reset itself and I saw part of the next chapter, I didn't like it, so I said, 'No. Don't save.' not realizing that THIS chapter hadn't saved. -_- So I had to re-write (after a fairly long and angry tantrum) it today.

The other was more action and less dialogue but I can't remember it so you get this. And Arthur was going through MAJOR mood swings. He cussed Francis out for how he was treating China after being terrified of the man and getting used to him. It was AWESOME! And it... was just so much better! *sobs in a corner*


	19. Chapter 19

Arthur didn't take the news well.

"That didn't decide anything!" he yelled. "You fucking moron! I told you to make a decision! What did you do, you damn git? You let him tell you to wait! That's not an answer!"

He picked up a crystal heart from the bed side table and threw with all his force at Francis's head.

Seeing something flying at his face, he ducked, the heart smashing into the wall behind him.

"Mon cher," he said, trying to walk closer but Arthur picked up a picture frame and threw it. "Listen to moi! It makes sense! Just zink about it!"

"Don't tell me what to do France! Now get out of my room!"

Francis backed up, the picture frame almost hitting him between the eyes hurrying him up.

* * *

><p>Francis tiptoed around Arthur and tried to keep out of his way as much as possible until he was forgiven.<p>

Unfortunately Arthur continued to be mad at him.

After a few days, he heard crying from inside the guest room that Arthur had turned into his new room.

He paused outside it; trying to decide if he should go in or not.

A small bubble of hope blossomed within him and he gently pushed the door open.

Before him was a pitiful sight; Arthur was curled up on the bed, crying his heart out.

Slipping in, the pulled the door closed.

"Mon cher, don't cry."

He cautiously walked up to the other nation, fearing, and expecting, an attempt to make him leave.

It came.

"Go away!" he screamed. "Leave me alone!"

Francis stopped.

He considered turning around and exiting but his love for the man made him walk closer and hug him gently.

"Mon cher, please tell me what's troubling you."

Arthur buried his face against Francis's shirt and kept crying.

"I-It's too late! I can't get rid of it!"

Francis rubbed his back gently.

"You can't get of what?"

"The baby, you moron!"

It was quiet for a little while.

"Oh…what did the doctor say?"

"He says it's too late! I'm at thirteen weeks and the cut off is twelve! No matter what now I'll have to keep it!"

"I zought you wanted to keep it anyway?"

"Yes…Maybe…I don't know. I liked having the option of getting rid of it but now I can't! Maybe I should just give it to China…"

Francis's eyes narrowed.

"Non! I will not have you going zrough depression over giving it away!"

Arthur looked at him with desperate eyes.

"What else am I supposed to do?"

Francis sighed.

"I hate to say zis, but I don't know."

The other man stared at him.

"W-What? You don't know?" He threw himself away from the man and stood up, flaring visibly. "Stupid fucking frog!" he yelled. "I'm leaving! I'm going to go live with China and we'll raise OUR baby together!"

He stormed out of the room.

As he passed Peter, the little boy asked, "Where are you going Daddy?"

"I'm leaving."

Peter started to cry.

"No Daddy! No! You just came back!"

Arthur stopped, picking the boy up sympathetically.

"Don't worry Peter. You're coming too."

Peter's crying slowed.

"I-I am?" Arthur nodded. "And Alfie and Mattie?"

"Yes Alfred and Matthew are coming too; Steven also. We're all going to leave together."

"What about Papa?"

Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"He's staying."

"W-What?"

Before Peter could protest further, Arthur grabbed Steven and carried them both out of the house and to the car.

Strapping him in quickly, but securely, he went to get the other two.

Francis tried to stop him,

"Get out of my way, frog," he warned in a low voice.

"Non! You can't take Mathieu! He's mine!"

"I don't care! You're not a suitable enough father to take care of him!:

"Zat's not your decision to make!"

"Too bad!"

Arthur pushed his way past Francis.

Matthew reached his arms out to him and Francis tried to grab him but was too slow.

"Papa!" he cried. "PAPA!"

Francis ran after them to see Arthur starting the car.

"Zis is kidnapping!" he yelled.

Arthur ignored him and backed out of the garage.

He sped down the driveway away from the Frenchman.

Francis tried to chase after them but the car was much faster.

Dropping to his knees at the end of the road, he started sobbing.

"Mathieu…"

* * *

><p>Arthur stormed up the driveway to China's house.<p>

Still furious with Francis, he pounded on the door until running feet announced China's arrival.

The door was pulled open quickly and the other man stared at him in shock.

"E-England? What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" he demanded. "I'm moving in with you!"

China's eyes widened.

"S- Shénme?" he stuttered. "Why?"

Arthur pushed past him and into the house.

"Because of the baby! You're going to be in its life. To make that easier I came here."

China stared at him.

"I thought you were going to get rid of-?"

"So my kids are here too," he said as he looked around. "That's okay, right?"

He turned to make eye contact with the other nation.

"Y-Yes. Of course," he hurried to say. "I have plenty of room so they can spread out a little."

Arthur nodded.

"Good. Thank you China."

China stiffened.

"You can call me 'Yao' you know."

Arthur frowned.

"Not anymore."

China's face fell.

"O-Okay. Umm…shall I show you to your rooms?"

"I need to get my sons first. They're in the car."

He started to walk out of the room.

"Do you want some help?"

Arthur stopped.

"No. I can handle it."

He left.

'England doesn't want me near his kids,' China thought. 'And he doesn't want me near him. If that's how he feels, why is he here? Surely it's not just the baby.'

Three little blond boys preceded England into the room.

A fourth blond boy was in the man's arms.

"Will you show us our rooms now?"

China nodded.

"I can you take you on a tour if you want."

England saw Alfred yawn and Peter's eyes were closed and he was swaying slightly.

Even Matthew was struggling to stay awake.

"Maybe later. We're all tired after that long drive. Do you have a crib I can put Steven in?"

"Yes. I have one left from when I raised Japan. Follow me."

He started down the hall and the four blonds trailed behind him.

Stopping shortly down the hall, he pushed a door open.

"Alfred can have this room."

Peering inside, Arthur saw how spacious the room was and nodded in approval.

Below him, Alfred grabbed Peter and Matthew tightly.

"No," he whined. "I wanna be with Mattie and Pete!"

Arthur sighed.

"Fine. Now go inside and go to sleep. All of you."

The three scurried into the room and closed the door.

"Your room is two doors down with a bathroom in between." Arthur nodded. "I will bring the crib in there."

"thank you."

China could tell he was being sincere and felt better.

'England isn't afraid of me. He's just mad. Probably one of his mood swings based on how he is now. Maybe he'll like me again one day.'

"Good night England."

England stopped and turned.

"Good night China."

He stepped into the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Nuuu! England took Mattie away from Francis! And he left Francis! FOR CHINA! WHAT?<p>

Yeah so I have about three more chapters that should be up soon. Yay! I hope you're as excited as I am!

See ya soon!


	20. Chapter 20

"And zen he left. Put all our children in ze car, even mon petit Mathieu, and drove away." Francis sighed heavily. "Zat happened two weeks ago and I've tried to get zem back but Angleterre won't let me. I still can't believe he left moi."

Tears sprang into his eyes but he fought them back.

A hand was placed on his gently and he looked up into the sympathetic face of the occupant of the small, white bed.

"I know you're going to hate this but I think him living with China is best."

Francis leapt to his feet.

"Quoi? How can you say zat?"

"Calmate," the other said quietly. "Listen to me before you make a decision about how to react."

The Frenchman 'tch'ed before sitting down, frowning.

"Will you let me explain?" He nodded. "Good. Now, the reason I think its good is that since he is living with China, he'll have to interact with him. The two will be forced to communicate and England will start to get used to him again. Being around China will help heal him. China will benefit from that also and being there for Arthur while he's pregnant will make him happy. And he'll get to know and spend time with his son or daughter. Even the baby will benefit. It'll have both parents and that will be good for it."

Francis's gaze was on the ground, very solemn.

He had lowered his head a short way into the explanation-lecture-as he listened.

"You're right," he whispered. "I'm being selfish. I should only care about mon lapin's happiness razer zan my own. Merci Antonio."

Antonio smiled.

"You are welcome amigo."

Francis raised his head.

"However, I am not the only one being selfish."

"What do you mean?"

"You should really tell Lovi that you're alive."

"Can I at least wait until my heart finishes re-growing?"

He motioned to the gaping hole in his chest.

"It might be better to talk to him while you're like zat so you don't have to die twice. You know zat ze sooner you tell him, ze better. He might even help you get better and take care of you if you show him your injury."

Antonio looked down at the large hole and sighed.

"Francis, I can't go anywhere. " He pointed to the various machines surrounding his bed. "I can't leave these things. They're keeping me alive while I recover."

"Get in touch wiz him anozer way zen! Send him a letter! Somezing! He needs to know you're alive!"

"He can wait a little longer. He doesn't need me. He says so all the time. I can stay dead and he can be happy."

"Non!" Francis yelled as he jumped to his feet. "You have no idea how much he misses you! He LOVES you! He's STILL mourning over your death! He's afraid to raise Tore alone! And Tore needs you too! He won't stop crying, no matter what Lovi does! Tore needs his Papa and will cry for years if he doesn't get you back! You have no idea how much zey're suffering wizout you! Go back to zem!"

Antonio was furious.

"Don't you dare make it sound like I ran out on them! Don't you dare! I love them so much! You have no clue as to how much! I hate being away from them but I have to! At least until I'm strong enough to protect them!" Francis's eyes widened as he realized what he was really upset about. Antonio broke down in tears next to him. "I need to protect them."

Francis put his hand on his friend's arm.

"Zis is about letting zem get taken, isn't it? You can't blame yourself for zat. You didn't just give zem away. You were caught off guard and Russia attacked. You have zem both back now and zey're fine. You have to realize zat's it's not your fault and move on."

Antonio narrowed his eyes.

"Oh choice words coming from you," he spat. "I know full well that you blame yourself for what happened to Inglaterra. And to be honest, I agree. You let him wander around by himself with no one around! You practically put him in China's willing hands!"

Francis felt deeply hurt.

The man he called his best friend not only brought up painful emotions but also agreed that his love getting hurt was his fault.

Antonio had changed.

"If that's the way you're going to be," he said as he stood up from hi chair. "Zen au revoir. I won't be coming to visit you anymore. And I won't tell poor Lovino zat you're alive. I'll keep him miserable until you confess and he kills you again. Have fun ruining your family."

"You too," Antonio sneered back.

Francis walked quickly to the door; determined to keep his tears in until he reached his car.

Or at least until he made it out of the room.

* * *

><p>Arthur was reading comfortably in an arm chair until the door burst open and two little boys ran in.<p>

"Daddy!" the older called in a hysterical voice. "Daddy!"

He sighed in frustration.

"What is it Alfred?"

Alfred ran up to him, crying.

He stared at him for a moment in amazement, before quickly pulling him into his lap.

It was rare to see the other cry.

"What's wrong lad? What has you so upset?"

"M-Mattie!" Alfred managed.

Arthur froze.

If Matthew was hurt then Francis would never forgive him.

Not that he cared.

Of course not.

"W-What's wrong with him?"

"He won't stop crying!"

Arthur scooped the boy into his arms and headed for the room the boys shared, Peter following as fast as he could.

True to his word, Matthew was curled up, bawling.

He put Alfred down and hurried to the other boy's side.

"Matthew?" he asked quietly. "Matthew? Are you okay love?"

The little boy just kept crying and Arthur tried to comfort him as best he could.

Only one word could be made out through the tears and the boy kept repeating it like a mantra.

"Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa."

Arthur's heart broke.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I had no right to take you away from the frog. Francis is your Papa, not me. I'm so sorry. I was only thinking about my happiness and how I didn't want to lose my kids. You're also my child but only when I'm with Francis. When I'm not, you have no one. Your mother is gone and I took you away from your father. This wasn't fair to you but if I had left you with him it still wouldn't be. Alfred and Peter would also be upset. There's no win in this situation. I took you because I didn't want to lose you and I wanted to hurt Francis. I'm so sorry Matthew."

The door opened and China stuck his head inside.

"Dinner is almost-am I interrupting something?"

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so I actually have a reason as to why this chapter took so long to come about! Remember how I accidentally deleted a chapter before? Well this time I accidentally deleted the entire Word Document. -_- Yeah.<p>

I could not figure out why it wouldn't open so I went to manually open it and couldn't find it. After a very long freak out, I managed to find it in my recycle bin. Thank goodness I hadn't cleared it yet.

When I pulled it out, the file was corrupted so I had to restore it. ALL 21,261 WORDS AND 96 PAGES. Took forever.

But I got it back and that's all that matters! So I hope you liked the chapter! Can you tell what class I was in when I wrote about Antonio and Francis?

Anyway, see ya soon!  
>Hopefully I won't delete anything else!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

"Dinner is almost-am I interrupting something?"

Arthur looked up at him.

"Yes. We're having a family moment."

"Oh…"

'England still thinks his family is not connected to me. The two of us are starting a family and he still shuts me out.'

"Is there any way I could help?"

Arthur shook his head.

"I can handle this. What were you going to say?"

"Huh? Oh. Dinner is almost done."

The English nation nodded.

"Okay. I'm going to take care of this then we'll be there."

"Can't the children come eat?"

"No," he said sharply. "They need to wait for everyone to be seated but without me being there, they won't."

"I'm sure they'll behave."

"You would think."

"I'll be there to watch them. Can't you trust-?"

"NO!" Arthur yelled.

China took a step back.

"I-I'm sorry. I shall go finish dinner."

"Good. We'll be out soon."

The other man nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Dinner was an awkward event.<p>

Arthur sat at the head of the table, still angry, while China sat timidly at the other end.

The little boys sat quietly between them, two on each side, with Steven in a high chair closest to Arthur.

Alfred was also mad, mostly at China, but a little at his dad for making Matthew cry.

Beside him, Matthew was sniffing, still upset about Francis.

Peter was confused and didn't know what to think.

Steven just slammed his fists into the tray attached to his high chair and threw food around.

A piece of banana smacked Arthur's forehead and that was it.

He leapt to his feet and took the food away.

"Stop that!" he yelled at the baby. "Why do you have to be so damn difficult? Why can't you just behave for five fucking minutes?"

Confused, and scared from the loud noises and Arthur's mad face, Steven started to cry.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!"

China jumped up and ran around the table to Arthur.

"England! England, don't! Don't yell at him! He doesn't understand!"

Alfred also got up.

"Daddy! Daddy, don't be mean to Stevie! Stop being a bully, you jerk!"

Arthur flew around.

"Shut your damn mouth and go to your room! Leave your plate!"

Shocked, Alfred started to cry again. "I hate you!" he yelled as he ran from the room.

The other two boys followed him quickly, fearing an outburst directed at them too.

China picked Steven up and started to comfort him.

"Put my son down!" Arthur ordered.

"No!" the other man shot back. "Someone needs to calm him down!"

"That doesn't mean it has to be you!"

"You're not fit for it! Look at what you just did! And it's not like I'm going to hurt him!"

"You might!"

"I raised Japan! He's perfectly fine!"

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"You just don't trust me!"

"Of course not! You RAPED me!"

"That wasn't me!"

"I don't care! It might not have been your mind but it was your body! And that's the body that got me pregnant!"

"You need to learn to trust me if you're going to live here!"

"I only came here because of Francis!"

China stopped.

"I knew it. You didn't come here because of the baby or a need to give it a real family. You came here out of anger; a horrible reason to leave. France loves you."

Arthur's anger left him and he looked down.

"I know he does and I know I made a rash decision but I DO think we should raise the baby together."

"Then you have to learn to trust me."

He was quiet for a moment before sinking to the floor.

"I can't believe I yelled at my son. I cursed him! I'm an awful father. He'll never forgive me."

China walked over and put his free arm around the man's shoulders; Steven in his other.

"He'll forgive you. You need to apologize though."

Arthur leaned into China and cried.

"Everything is my fault! I'm destroying my family!"

China rubbed his back.

"Everyone goes through hard times but they end. Sun will come out from behind dark clouds."

Arthur looked up at him.

"That was beautiful. How did you think of that?"

China smiled sheepishly and held up a small piece of paper.

"Fortune cookie," he admitted.

The other man laughed.

China joined him after a few moments.

"It's nice to hear you laugh again," he said after they stopped.

Arthur nodded.

"Yeah. I'm started to go back to normal."

"That's good."

They were quiet.

Arthur put his head on China's shoulder and closed his eyes.

China's eyes, on the other hand, widened drastically and wasn't sure what to do.

Eventually he put his hand on top of the blond hair and stroked it gently.

Steven curled up into his other shoulder and fell asleep.

'I hope things stay like this,' China thought. 'I wouldn't mind having a nice little family and a husband who actually showed some loving emotion.'

He continued stroking the other's hair and leaned back, imagining the picture in his head.

AN: Uh oh! Are China and Arthur getting along now? Does that mean that Arthur will stay with him for the baby?

Find out next time! Maybe...


	22. Chapter 22

Several days later…

Arthur was packing his suitcase, thinking to himself.

Someone knocked on the door and he turned to it.

"Oh…hello Yao…"

"Are you really leaving?"

He nodded.

"I need to go back. We're all miserable here and I miss Francis dearly."

Yao tried to laugh.

"And you were finally getting used to me again. You even started using my name."

"I'm sorry. But you can come over whenever you want. I still want you to be a part of his, or her, life." He walked over and took his hand gently. "They still need their father even if I won't be living with him. Just call to let us know you're on your way and we'll have the house ready for you." He looked down. "If Francis takes us back."

"He will. Don't worry. He loves you and probably misses you more than you did."

Arthur closed the case and picked it up.

"Thank you Yao. I needed that."

He walked out of the room.

Peter was sitting on his suitcase outside the door and jumped up when it opened.

"Are we really going home Daddy?"

Arthur nodded.

"I promise."

"Yay!" The little boy started cheering until Arthur frowned pointedly at him. "But thank you for your hospi-" He paused, thinking. "Hospi-"

"Hospitality," his father finished for him.

"Yeah! Hospitality! Thank you for your hospitality Mr. China!"

The Chinese man smiled and laughed.

"You are very welcome Peter."

Arthur knelt down and picked the boy up, Yao grabbing the small suitcase.

When he stepped outside the house he saw Alfred and Matthew waiting for them next to the car, suitcases already in the trunk.

"Where's Steven?" Arthur asked as he looked around for the toddler.

"Already inside," Alfred replied, pointing to the car.

Not sure if he could believe the boy, he went around to the side of the car to check.

Safe and secure, the toddler was sleeping in his carseat.

Arthur came back and knelt in front of Alfred.

"Thank you Alfred."

He hugged him gently.

"Can we go now Daddy?" Matthew begged, pulling on his sleeve. "I haven't seen Papa in so long!"

Arthur turned to him and pulled him close.

"Yes Matthew. I promise we are going back to him." He stood up. "Now hop in so we can leave."

Both boys, quickly followed by Peter, jumped into the car. Peter buckled himself into his booster seat and the other two strapped themselves in securely.

Arthur checked the restraint of the belts before going back Yao who had put all the luggage in the car while the family was talking.

"Thank you Yao. Please come visit us." He put the man's hand on his stomach. "At any time. We would both like to see you."

Yao smiled.

"Xie xie. I will take you up on that offer."

Arthur nodded before getting in the car and starting it.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

He pulled out of the driveway and didn't look back.

* * *

><p>Francis was drunk beyond belief and sobbing over a painting of him and Joan.<p>

"W-Why did you have to d-die?" he demanded of it. "I-I loved you s-so m-much!" He turned to see a picture of Arthur and the boys that he took last summer. "And you!" he yelled at Arthur. "You took mon petit away! My Mathieu! He was mine and not yours! He was all I had and you took him away! Like you took my Jeanne! They were mine and you had no right to take them away!"

The doorbell rang but he ignored it, choosing to pour himself another glass of wine instead.

The room around him was starting to sway but he just smiled.

"Look at all the pretty colors…"

The doorbell rang again and once again he ignored it.

He tipped the bottle over and frowned when nothing came out. "'M out of wine again…" He stood up. "Better get some more…" Stumbling down to the cellar, he looked around for another bottle. "Come on magic store…you never run out of my wine…" He searched the whole cellar but couldn't find any more wine. "Why do you hate me magic store?" he whined. "All I want is one more bottle…"

Giving up, he made his way back up the stairs to hear the doorbell ring once more.

"Fine! Fine!" he yelled as he started toward the door. "Stupid door…always making noise when I don't want it to…"

He made his way to the door with difficulty, slipping and grabbing onto the wall for support and knocking things off.

The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

He pulled the door open.

"B-Bonjour?" he asked as his eyes slipped half-way closed.

"F-Francis?" a voice asked nervously. "I-Is that you?"

Said man opened his eyes and tried to focus on the person in front of him.

"A-Angleterre?"

"Y-Yes…i-it's me Francis. I came back. And I brought Matthew with me."

His eyes widened hugely.

"R-Really?"

Arthur nodded.

"H-He's in the car…" He frowned. "But you can't see him until you're sober!"

Francis seemed to snap back to himself instantly.

"I'm fine! I swear!" He started to cry. "J-Just let me see him!"

Arthur stepped out of the way and he raced to the car.

Pulling the door open quickly, he found Matthew sleeping in the back and picked him up gently.

"Oh mon petit…it has been so long since I saw you…you have gotten so much bigger…"

He cradled him close and continued crying.

Arthur came out and stood behind him.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I never should have taken him away…"

Francis turned around and hugged Arthur tightly, crying into his hair.

"Please don't ever leave again…I missed you so much. I love you Arthur."

Arthur pulled away to look in the man's eyes.

"I love you too Francis. And I promise to never leave again."

* * *

><p>AN: AAAAH! HE WENT BACK TO FRANCIS!<p>

Okay so...anyone miss me? I finally was able to write again and I'm so happy! I had, and still do, so much planned for this story and I missed being able to move forward with it.

But hopefully the next chapter won't take months to get posted. I'm trying to get my other stories updated them come back to this one.


	23. Chapter 23

Francis was pacing around the room while Arthur watched him.

"Calm down," he said quietly. "He will be here soon."

Not listening to him, Francis kept pacing, growling quietly.

Arthur sighed and leaned back against the pillows, trying to get comfortable.

Someone knocked on the door and Francis stopped, turning toward it.

"Come in," Arthur called.

The door opened and a nurse came in and approached him.

"How are you feeling Mr. Kirkland? Any pain or discomfort?" she asked kindly.

"Not at the moment. It comes and goes."

She smiled.

"That's good. Although it means that you will be waiting for a while."

"I know. This isn't my first time here."

Her eyes widened a little in surprise.

"O-Oh. I didn't know that…well at least you know what will happen so I don't have to explain it to you." She turned to look at Francis. "I assume you want the father with you during everything?"

Arthur fidgeted a little and Francis looked away.

"Umm…he's not the father…but I DO want him to be with me. But the father will be here soon and I want him with me too."

The nurse bit her lip.

"The thing is…we don't have much space in the room so you can only bring one person with you."

Francis walked to Arthur's side and took his hand.

"Let Yao do it. I'll wait outside and keep the boys entertained. I've been with you before and it is Yao's so let him."

Arthur looked up at him.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Oui. Let him be in there." He frowned. "If he ever turns up."

Arthur tried to laugh when a fierce pain gripped him and he yelled in pain.

Francis's eyes widened and he squeezed Arthur's hand reassuringly.

"Ssh mon cher. It will go away soon."

It soon passed and Arthur collapsed against his pillows, panting.

"D-Definitely…d-definitely getting worse…" he managed to say.

Francis's face fell a little and he kissed his love's head gently.

"Desole mon cher. If I could, I would do it for you."

Arthur forced out a weak chuckle.

"L-Like y-you w-would r-ruin y-your p-perfect f-frame."

Francis laughed.

"Oui. But I would if it meant you wouldn't be in pain."

Arthur blushed.

"Th-Thanks. B-But y-you k-know I-I h-had N-NO c-control o-over th-this..."

"Je sais. I just wish it hadn't happened."

He shrugged.

"C-Can't ch-change th-the p-past…"

The nurse watched them from the corner, confused about what they meant when the door burst open and a man with long, brown hair ran in.

"I-I'm so sorry that I'm late! My plane was delayed!"

Francis frowned.

"It's YOUR plane Yao," he pointed out with a glare.

Yao shifted uncomfortably.

"I-I know…but the weather was bad and they wouldn't let us take off. No more how much I begged that I needed to get here…"

"I believe him," Arthur said quietly. "I know you just want to be mad at him for what's happened Francis but you need to let it go. I did."

And Francis was silent.

Yao twisted his hands.

"Hello Yao," Arthur said, sounding very tired.

He jumped and looked up at Arthur nervously.

"N-Ni hao Arthur…how are you feeling?"

Arthur shrugged.

"I'm fine for now. But soon I'll-" he was cut off by his own yells as he was gripped by pain again.

Yao instantly started to freak out.

"W-What? W-What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Arthur is simply having a contraction. Don't worry. He's fine...though in pain."

He looked down.

"O-Oh…I knew that…"

Francis rolled his eyes.

The nurse walked over.

"Those seem to be getting very close together. I will go talk to the doctor and see if he how soon he wants you moved, alright?"

Arthur nodded and she walked out of the room.

"Well...I need to go now…" Francis started slowly. "I better make sure the boys haven't blown something up."

Yao's eyes widened.

"W-What? Y-You aren't staying?" he demanded nervously.

Francis shook his head.

"Only one person is allowed in the room and we agreed it should be you. I will watch the boys and try and keep them in line." He kissed Arthur's forehead before walking to the door and looking back at Arthur. "I will come see you as soon as they let me. Je promets."

Arthur nodded slowly.

"Thank you Francis."

He nodded silently before slipping out the door.

* * *

><p>Yao was staring at the tiny bundle in Arthur's lap.<p>

"Do you want to hold him?" the man's weak voice asked.

His head shot up to look at the exhausted man.

"C-Can I?"

"You're his father…you have to hold him sometime…"

He nodded, staring at the bundle again, and stepped forward.

Arthur picked it up and held it out.

"You can name him…"

Yao's eyes widened.

"I-I'm allowed?"

Arthur closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

The Chinese man thought hard.

"What about 'Leon'?"

"That sounds nice…"

Someone knocked on the door and Yao raised his head.

"Come in…"

Francis pushed the door open and led the sleepy boys inside.

Yao held the bundle a little tighter, protectively, and looked at them.

"Is that him Papa?" Peter whispered. "Is that our new brother?"

Yao felt his grip loosen.

He couldn't keep his son away from these little boys that would be his brothers but he still didn't want to ever let go.

Francis walked over.

"Can I see him?"

Yao reluctantly handed the bundle to Francis.

He didn't want to give his son to the man who would probably be raising him more than he would be.

A sudden thought hit him.

'What if Leon thinks Francis is his dad? What if he doesn't know I am?' His eyes widened. 'What if Arthur and Francis tell him how he was conceived and he hates me?'

"Yao…Yao…China…"

His head snapped up at the mention of his national name.

"Y-Yes?"

Francis was staring at him in slight concern.

"Are you alright? Your eyes were blank and you seemed to be thinking hard."

Yao looked away.

"It's nothing…"

Francis decided to let it go because he knew he could never push the man to talk about what he was thinking.

The boys all pulled on his pants leg and he knelt down to show them the new baby.

"What do you think mes petits? A beauty, non?" They all nodded. "What is his name?"

"Leon," Yao answered quickly.

Francis held the boy close to his chest with one hand and stroked the little cheek with the other.

"That is a very nice name…"

* * *

><p>AN: It's Hong Kong! :D Yaaay! Whoever said that they could see Hong Kong all those chapters ago, you were right!<p>

But yeah...that was the only reason I had China kidnap England. I couldn't see Arthur sleeping with Yao without fight so...yeah.

But Yao loves his son and doesn't want Francis to even touch him. Aww. He's a protective Daddy.

I finished the rest of the story and am about to start working on my new project. I hope you like it! :D


	24. Chapter 24

Yao's fears were soon put to an end as he was often invited over to see his son and help take care of him.

Every few months he would be allowed to take him for a week or two before Arthur asked him to bring him back because he missed him and as much as he knew it wasn't fair to him, he always brought the boy back.

Within a year, Arthur was pregnant again and true to his word, it was Francis's.

Lovino was also expecting but it was only his second and Tore was now almost three years old.

Antonio and he stopped by frequently so Tore could play with his cousins and Feliciano and Ludwig would usually come over as well with their twins, Felippe and Klaus.

Unfortunately, as the only girl, Felippe was often left out and played with her dolls alone or with one of the adults.

Today however, the boys had let her play hide-and-seek with them and the adults were allowed to sit around and talk.

"So what are the bets that Lovi's baby will be a boy?" Francis asked with a grin as he gracefully swirled his wineglass. "I would say at least un cent euros."

"I think two hundred," Arthur said.

Lovino sputtered.

"W-Why are you betting on the gender of mio bambino?" he demanded. "What does it matter?"

Antonio laughed and pulled him close.

"It's just for fun Lovi. Don't worry."

"I think fratello will have a girl! He's deserves one like our Felippe!"

Ludwig put his hand on Feliciano's head.

"I agree with Italy."

Feliciano laughed and leaned back against the strong man.

"Grazie Ludy!"

"Ja ja."

Lovino huffed.

"Fine. Then what about England? What will he have? Bet on him!" No one said anything. "What?"

Arthur looked down at his stomach.

"Well…we have sort of given up on having a girl…" he said slowly. "No matter what we've always had boys and now we have five so we just believe it's going to be our last boy…"

"Oh…"

It was quiet for a while before Francis stood up.

"Well dinner should be done soon so someone needs to call les enfants inside."

"I'll do that," Arthur said as he rose to his feet. "I need the exercise anyway."

He walked to the door and went to find the kids.

"Antonio? Want to help me in the kitchen? I can't quite remember exactly how your recipe goes."

"Si amigo."

Antonio quickly joined Francis and left the others at the table.

* * *

><p>Lovino's baby was born first and it turned out to be a girl who was named 'Maria'.<p>

Arthur also had a girl who was named 'Chelle'.

Both Francis and Arthur were overjoyed at finally having a girl and showered her with toys and clothes and whatever else.

Two of the five boys quickly grew jealous because they felt like they were being ignored. Peter and Matthew started to grow a little jealous too but didn't show it. Leon didn't tell anyone what he thought so no one knew about him though the guessed he was a little upset when he started asking to go to his father's house more.

Arthur walked into the game room where all five boys were playing and cleared his throat.

Every boy, even Alfred and Steven raised their head to look at him.

"Boys, we need to talk. Come down to the living room with me. Francis is waiting for us there."

He turned around and left the room, knowing they would follow soon.

"Are they coming?" Francis asked from where he was sitting.

Arthur nodded and came over to sit next to him.

"Yes. They are on their way down."

Sure enough, a few minutes later all five boys trooped in.

Peter and Matthew sat on the couch. Alfred sat on the ground and laid against it while Steven climbed onto the arm of the couch. Leon chose to sit in a chair next to the couch.

"Thank you for coming," Arthur started. "Now, Francis and I have both noticed that you boys all seem to be very angry at Chelle. Care to tell us the reason?"

No one answered.

"Come now mes petits," Francis soothed. "We know there is a problem so why don't you let us know what it is?"

"She's taking away all your time…" Matthew whispered.

"And she's getting so much good stuff," Alfred added.

"Not fair!" Steven shouted.

Arthur sighed.

"Boys, most of you should remember how it was after Leon was born. He was getting all the attention and new toys and things and none of you were very happy with him either. You don't hate him now, do you?" All the boys, minus Leon, shook their head. "And do you know why that is?" They were quiet. "Because he was new so he needed more attention or he wouldn't be very healthy. Chelle is the same way. You'll get used to her and you'll start to like her before you even notice. Francis and I will try and do our part to spend more time with all of you. But the toys and things she gets neither of us can really control because they are gifts from other people just like all of you received when you were born. Is that a deal?" All the boys nodded. "Okay." Arthur grinned. "Now who thinks they can beat me in Mario Kart?"

They all jumped up with wide grins of their own.

"I can!" they all shouted.

* * *

><p>AN: I can't remember who wanted it but someone asked if Italy's baby could be named 'Felipe'. I thought he should have a girl because Germany REALLY wanted a boy but 'Felipe' is a boy's name so I changed it to 'Felippe'. I hope that doesn't bother anyone. I could just see Italy thinking that that made sense and made it a girl's name.<p>

And 'Chelle' represents Seychelles for those who don't understand...

I've drawn up a chart that helps me keep the ages of all the kids straight. I'm trying to type that up and put it up so you can keep the straight too if you want.


	25. Chapter 25

About a year after the girls were born, Francis was on a midnight walk through the woods with Arthur when it started to snow.

"We had better go back Francis," Arthur said sadly.

Francis pouted and pulled the other man close.

"But it is so beautiful out here mon cher. Just look at these beautiful snowflakes." He brushed one off Arthur's cheek and the man blushed.

"W-We need to go home before the children wake up. As much as I would love to stay out here, we can't."

Francis sighed.

"Je sais…and you're right." He slipped his hand into Arthur's and started to lead him back.

As they approached, they heard a faint sound and Francis stopped.

"What was that?"

He shook his head.

"Stay here," he whispered as he gently pushed Arthur into the shadows. "I will go find out."

He crept up to the house and looked around.

It was quiet for a long time before he heard the noise again and he recognized it; it was a whimper.

He spotted something on the doorstep and carefully walked up to it.

When he realized what it was, he gasped.

"Come here mon cher!" he called in shock.

He knelt down and brushed snow off the tiny bundle and picked it up, holding it tightly.

"What is it?" Arthur asked quietly.

Francis turned around and showed him a newborn with blue cheeks that was shivering violently in the cold night.

It was Arthur's turn to gasp.

"S-Someone left a baby on our doorstep? In the middle of winter? It could have died!"

Francis nodded. "Come on. We better get it inside quickly." He pulled out his keys and forced them into the lock.

Luckily, there was already a fire that they had started for the kids that Arthur just stoked back to life and they carried the newborn over to it, trying to warm it up.

"The poor thing must be freezing," Arthur said quietly as he stroked the baby's head. "We have to get it warm before it gets frostbite or hypothermia."

"Oui." Francis laid the baby down and carefully pulled the soaking blanket off and started carefully massaging the tiny limbs. "I wonder how it got here."

"Me too.' Arthur sighed before he noticed a note in familiar handwriting; handwriting he had never wanted to see again.

"I-It's…I-it's her!"

He scrambled away from the note, cowering a little.

"What? It's who?" Francis spotted the note and picked it up, quickly reading it. "Your wife is a sick woman."

"We knew that already!" Arthur yelled before cowering again. "W-What does it say?"

Francis growled a little.

"This is her child. She didn't want it." He held out the note. "This is written to you."

_'Arthur,_

_I had another wretched child and I know how much you love them so here you go. Take it. You DID offer to take any child I had with my new lover anyway. Remember? Before I almost killed you that's what you said. But if you don't want him, or her, I don't really know what it is…I didn't care to know the gender. But if you don't want it, just put it back outside and let winter take care of it for you. Or just get rid of it like I did. And it doesn't have a birth certificate either so it's not really worth your time but I still thought you might want it. But do ONE thing for me if you keep it. I always wanted to name my daughter 'A_glæca_' so please name it that if it's a girl.'_

Arthur's eyes had long since narrowed and he was growling too.

"She is an evil woman! 'Aglæca'? Why would anyone want to name their child that? Even if they don't want the child don't be so cruel as to name it 'Aglæca'!"

Francis was confused.

"What does 'Aglæca' mean?"

Arthur growled louder.

"It means 'demon spawn' in old English. She wants to name her child 'demon spawn'."

Francis growled also.

"I hate that woman."

* * *

><p>'Aglæca' was soon renamed 'Ange' and was moved into Chelle's room.<p>

Even though Francis loved children, he still resisted bringing the newborn into their house.

"We can't take in every forgotten child, Angleterre."

"I know Francis but I had to…" Arthur said, looking away. "It was important…"

"You are aware that she's the child of the wife that tried to kill you, right?" Francis asked, worried about his sanity.

"Still…" Arthur trailed off.

Francis studied his face.

"There's something more to it…isn't there?"

Arthur sighed.

"Yes…she's the sister of my boys…even though she may not be related to me, she's related to them so I can't just turn her away. She's family…and who else would take her? Iain? Ethan? Arion? We're all she has."

After that there were no more arguments.

* * *

><p>AN: For those that don't know, Iain is Scotland, Ethan is Ireland, and Arion is Wales. I searched fan names for Ireland and Wales and chose those because I liked them. Still don't like the characters but hey...can't have everything.<p>

But Alice is SERIOUSLY evil. Wanting to name her child 'demon spawn'? And leaving her in the SNOW? REALLY? And poor Arthur is STILL terrified of his wife. Yeah. They are TECHNICALLY still married even though her identity as 'Alice Jane Woods' died. She's still alive as 'Lauren Webb' so...but they try to forget about her.

And there's a small bit of foreshadowing in this chapter but I doubt any of you caught it.

Two more chapters to go and then it's all over!


	26. Chapter 26

She stared at the large house in front of her.

It was her last hope and by now she was more than a little desperate.

"Mommy?" the little girl holding her hand asked. "Where are we?"

She bent down and scooped the girl into her arms before starting up the driveway.

"We're at your Daddy's house."

She carried the girl to the door and slowly pushed the small button next to it.

After a few moments, the door opened and a small boy about five stared at her.

"Hello?" he asked. "Who are you?"

"Umm hello…my name is-"

"Steven!" a man's voice shouted suddenly. "How many times have we told you to open the door only if one of us is with you?"

A blond man appeared behind him, panting slightly.

"C-Can…C-Can I help you?"

"I hope so. My name is Margaret and this is my daughter Emily. Is your name Arthur Kirkland?"

He nodded.

"Yes it is. How can I be of service?"

"Well you see…I can no longer take care of my daughter and I was-"

He held up his hand.

"Look…I know the rest of your sentence and I'm sorry. I know our house looks like a day care but we don't actually take children in. All of these children are ours."

She bit her lip.

"Please listen to me. She's yours."

Arthur's eyes widened.

"E-Excuse m-me?"

"That's why I need to talk to you. Is there a place we can?"

He nodded slowly.

"C-Come on in…Emily was it?" She nodded. "Emily can play outside with our children while we talk."

Arthur pulled the door open and Margaret stepped inside, pulling Emily gently with her.

"Thank you."

He simply nodded and led the woman into his sitting room.

Matthew was in a chair, reading a large book.

"Matthew?" The boy's head snapped up to look at his second father. "Can you take Emily outside and show her around? We need to talk in here."

"Oui Daddy."

He slipped off the chair and walked over to the little girl, holding his hand out.

"Do you want to play?"

She nodded and took his hand.

"Don't go too far Matthew."

"I won't Daddy."

"And tell Alfred to make sure Steven doesn't get stuck in a tree again."

"I will Daddy."

"And make sure Alfred lets Leon play with you this time."

"Oui Daddy."

The two children walked out the door and Arthur massaged his forehead gently.

"Are you alright?" Margaret asked nervously.

"Yes…it's just exhausting watching all these children."

"I feel bad for your wife. She must have been in a lot of pain."

Arthur looked away.

"Yeah…" He sighed. "Okay but back to you. I have never seen you before in my life so I have no idea how that girl is mine."

She averted her gaze.

"She's not quite yours but-"

"Mon cher?" a voice called. "Where are you?"

"In the sitting room." Arthur called back.

"Who was-?"

A second blond man entered the room with a crying infant in his arms.

"There you are. I have been looking for you." He held the infant out. "She wants you."

Arthur sighed and walked over to him, pulling the girl out of the man's arms.

"Ssh Ange…everything is alright," Arthur cooed as he rocked her gently.

The girl soon fell asleep and the man took her back.

"I will go lay her down." He turned to leave and spotted Margaret. "Oh bonjour. Who are you?"

"Francis," Arthur started. "This is Margaret and we were talking about her daughter…she says it's mine…"

The man's eyes narrowed slightly.

"And why does she say that?" he asked in a slight growl.

"I do not know. I was asking her when you called."

Margaret shifted uncomfortably.

"I-If I can finish…"

Both men turned to her.

"Okay."

Arthur walked to one of the couches and sat down, Francis following quickly, and Margaret sat down across from them.

"Please explain."

"O-Okay…" She took a deep breath. "You see…six years ago I met a man who said he loved me and took me to dinner before he brought me back to his house. We ended up in his bedroom and I was soon pregnant…I told him about it and he dumped me on the spot saying he didn't want anything to do with her so I raised her alone but I can't do it anymore…"

"Why not?"

"I have terminal cancer. I am going to die soon."

"I am so sorry."

She looked down and shrugged.

"All that I'm worried about is Emily…I want her to be taken care of and I can't do it anymore…" She looked up at them desperately. "Please tell me you will take her! I have no one left to turn to!"

"What about your parents?"

"Dead."

"Siblings?"

"Only child."

"Friends?"

"They can't afford her. We're all single mothers and they can barely take care of their own children."

Arthur sighed.

"And HOW is she related to me?"

Margaret looked away.

"The man I told you about was named 'Iain Kirkland'…"

"IAIN?" both men yelled.

"Y-You m-mean…m-my brother?"

She nodded.

"Yes. So Emily is your niece."

Arthur collapsed against the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

"That changes things…"

"Please take her. I can't stand the thought of her going to an orphanage. I want her to be with her family. You don't even have to say she's your daughter. You can say she's your niece. I just want her to be somewhere where she will be well taken care of and can be happy."

Arthur opened his eyes and turned to look at Francis.

"Well?"

Francis sighed.

"Oui mon cher…" he looked at Margaret. "We will take her."

A relieved smile spread across her face and tears came to her eyes.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She started sobbing. "I don't have to worry about her anymore! I can die in peace!"

She slowly stopped crying and looked at Arthur.

"I-I'm sorry for what she will cost you but she's a very good girl. She will listen to whatever you say and do whatever you tell her to." Something hit her. "M-May I ask how many children you have?"

"We currently have seven."

Her eyes widened a little.

"S-Seven?"

Francis nodded.

"But they are all here for different reasons. Arthur is married and they have two sons. I almost had a wife but she died." Arthur looked away. "But we still have a son. Arthur and I have a son and daughter and he had a son after he was taken. And then we took in his wife's daughter so that's our seven." He looked out the window and smiled softly. "Now we will have eight."

Margaret smiled through more tears.

"Thank you for everything!" She stood up. "Can I say goodbye?"

Both men nodded.

She walked out of the room and went to find her daughter.

"Yet another one…" Francis said with a sigh. "And we promised we would stop at Ange."

Arthur laughed quietly.

"We said the same thing after Chelle was born. Do you realize that we went years without a single girl and now we have three?"

Francis laughed also.

"And five boys."

"With them and us, none is going to be allowed to get near our girls."

Arthur nodded and leaned his head against Francis's shoulder.

Margaret reentered the room, Emily in her arms.

"Okay Emily," she said as she put the girl down and knelt in front of her. "I have to go now but you can stay here with-" She paused, thinking.

"Your dad," Arthur finished as he also knelt down, opening his arms.

"Daddy!" the girl yelled as she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Her mother watched sadly as the man hugged her daughter kindly.

She wouldn't be doing that anymore.

Walking to the door, she passed Francis and whispered, "I will have her things brought to you."

He nodded.

"Merci. Though we will probably buy her new things."

"She doesn't have much but I want her to have them. And I will have the important things like her birth certificate brought to you as well."

"D'accord."

She walked out of the room after a last look at her daughter.

"Goodbye…Emily…"

* * *

><p>AN: So there is yet ANOTHER new child. A little girl named 'Emily' who is the son of Iain. Remember that woman who cooed over Alfred all those years ago when he was living with Iain? Well she makes a reappearance!<p>

_Though I think I made her too slutty...she wasn't really supposed to be..._

But poor Emily and Margaret...Margaret died like three days later by the way. Sad face.

One chapter to go! And then my secret project will be revealed! MUHAHAHAHA! What will it be?


	27. Chapter 27

Emily quickly settled down in the Bonnefoy-Kirkland household and was very happy.

She honestly believed that Arthur was her dad and neither man wanted to tell her anything different.

The five boys quickly gained a liking for her and looked after her like their little sister.

Chelle and Ange were too young to be too influenced and as they got older they didn't need to be convinced that she was their sister; they already thought she was.

Arthur and Francis both loved her and didn't regret taking her in though they did take her to her mother's grave on the day she died every year with flowers.

People often visited them, trying to get them to take their kids but every time they refused politely.

They just couldn't afford to take them in.

Each time they would turn them away because 'they weren't family'.

The parent or parents would try and get them to believe that they COULD become family but they were still denied.

Even so all eight of their 'children' grew up happily and brightened most of their parents' days.

It seemed as though all of their problems had finally ended.

* * *

><p>AN: AND IT'S OVER!<p>

Sad face...

But I know you all loved it! Of course you did! (XD)

My new project should be revealed soon. Any guesses?

...that was a crappy ending..


End file.
